


Switch The Colors

by Micromanaged417



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/M, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Street Artist Izuku Midoriya, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micromanaged417/pseuds/Micromanaged417
Summary: Izuku is born with a quirk called "Verbatim" which allows him to retain other quirks, unlike Monoma who only can use them for a short amount of time. He obtains a smoke quirk from an incident and starts his journey to become a hero! (Izujirou is the main pairing, and Izuku will get other powers later on).This is an MHAxInfamous Second Son story, I hope you guys will enjoy it!
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Ashido Mina & Midoriya Izuku, Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A & Midoriya Izuku, Jirou Kyouka/Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Shiozaki Ibara, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 47
Kudos: 267





	1. Smoked

A green haired boy shook a spray paint can and taped up his stencils to a billboard. He prepared himself to tag the sign as he did many times prior. He smiled, as his art piece began to come together. He threw his cigarette to the floor and stomped it out, this kind of thing required his full attention.

The boy was adorned in a black beanie, a denim vest, with a forest green hoodie underneath, black jeans, and red high-tops. "Comfy" stuff he could wear that could also get a little dirty and no one would care. Not like anyone had anything to say to the boy anyways, he was a bit of a "rebel" or "outcast".

The boy's name was Izuku Midoriya. In this quirked world he was one of the many few quirk users who were outcasts within society. He was bullied for years for his quirk.

The name of the boy's quirk was, "Verbatim". It allowed him to use and retain other people's quirks as his own, granted they were severely weaker than the original. He was labelled as a copycat, and tormented in his early years for it.

He had been bullied and attacked for having such a quirk, and not only that laws were in place that stopped him from using his quirk as it became seen as theft.

The boy soon began to isolate himself, rarely speaking to people and even taking up habits such as spray painting, and smoking cigarettes. His lungs be damned, it's not like he cared.

He already had ingested enough smoke from some blonde bastard that was his number one tormentor. Explosions honestly caused the boy stress, but in this hero filled society it was like common ground to see or hear an explosion.

Despite all the odds against him, the boy had an ambition, a dream to become a pro hero like those he'd admired for years. All Might, who was his biggest idol, was someone he aspired to be. Someone he always wanted to be like.

He was the number one hero in Japan, and many looked up to him as his feats as a hero were nearly unheard of for other people. It really seemed like he could do it all.

Hence why the boy was tagging an All Might billboard at that very moment. The boy was spraying over it with his own mural; it looked as if he was making All Might into two falcons fighting for dominance. One red, and one blue.

They were fighting for what justice they believed in. It was quite symbolic of society. He had just gotten out of school and spotted this billboard, of course he just had to tag it.

The boy rolled up the sleeves to his hoodie, revealing a tattoo he had received at a party one year. It happened too quickly for him to remember, but it was something he cherished deeply. It held special meaning to him.

"If art is a crime, then just-" The boy said begining to talk to himself before hearing a loud thud behind him. He quickly whipped around to see All Might himself standing behind him, and smoking.

The two locked eyes, and Izuku was bewildered. Was he here to stop him, or was it something else? Why was All Might even here in Shizuoka!?

"Um-" All Might began to speak before a cloud of smoke consumed him, and suddenly the smoke began to pool off the side of the building. That was odd… The man that was left was scrawny and looked sickly. Surely this couldn't be All Might, could it?

"A-A-All Might!?" Izuku questioned, baffled at the fact his life long hero secretly looked like this. The man coughed up blood, and cleared his throat roughly. He looked horrible.

"Uh, yeah." He said, looking at Izuku's mural behind him. "So you're the guy painting over all my billboards."

Izuku flinched, but nodded sheepishly. "Yeah.. Sorry about that. I'm just such a huge fan, and I can't really help myself."

All Might chuckled, "Well, how's about this. I won't expose your identity, and you won't expose me as I am." He offered. The deal was acceptable as that way they both got what they wanted.

"Oh, yeah! Of course! Though, could I get an autograph?" He questioned, pulling out a notebook from his backpack and handing it to the blonde haired man.

The man quickly signed the boy's notebook and handed it back before waving to the boy. He walked off, but Izuku had one more question on his mind. All Might had begun to descend the stairs off of the roof and Izuku ran to catch up with him.

"Wait, All Might! Can someone like me who has a copy quirk become a hero?" He asked, standing at the top of the staircase All Might had started to descend from. "Someone who doesn't have a quirk of his own?"

All Might turned and smiled at the boy. He gave a thumbs up. "You can become a hero through much effort. All you have to do is give it your all!"

Izuku smirked, and pumped his fist. He could do it, he could really become a hero! All Might soon disappeared, smiling at new generations ambitions, there would definitely be a grand generation of heroes after him.

'Alright time to get this villain to the police.' All Might thought, reaching for the bottle that held the smoke villain. He soon realized that the bottle had burst open. The villain had escaped. All Might then began to rush down the stairs, he needed to find the villain and fast!

"SHIT!"

* * *

Izuku had parkoured his way down the building he was on and began his walk back home. He smiled as he was finally able to defy the odds. His idol had told him he too could become a hero. Take that Explosion-boy.

Izuku noticed up ahead that there was a huge cloud of smoke on the route he took home. 'That's odd…' He thought as he wandered straight through the smoke.

It was lucky that he memorized the path that led to his home. He wasn't going to let a little fog stop him. Besides it's not the first time the guy has ingested smoke.

The boy heard a nearby explosion and rushed to the scene, perhaps he'd get to see some heroes in action! However what he saw in that smoke cloud was an image that would haunt him for years.

Izuku's childhood friend was being suffocated by the smoke, it looked as though the villain was trying to insert themselves into the boy's orifices forcefully. The boy started to go limp and Izuku knew instinctively that he needed to act.

"Quit struggling kid, I just need to borrow your body for a while!" The woman shouted, binding the boy in a cloud of smoke as she tried to insert her smoke form into the boy. Izuku and the blonde, named Katsuki Bakugou, locked eyes and it was then that Izuku saw pure fear in the boy's eyes. Something he had never seen before in the boy.

Without even thinking, Izuku ran into the struggle and tackled the villain to the ground. He had unconsciously activated his quirk as the smoke began to revolve around the boy. It was being absorbed by him.

"I won't let you kill, Kacchan! You…" He shouted out as flashes of the villain's life began to rush into the boy's mind. "Don't get the satisfaction..!"

Soon both of them collapsed, Izuku looking throught the villain's life as if it were a monologue. He began to see visions of the villain's life, peering through everything they've experienced in their life.

Kumo Kemuri was a petty criminal who had been in jail multiple times, always achieving escape, and mothering a daughter under unknown circumstances. She was unstoppable with her quirk, and committed even more crimes until her criminal acts caught up with her. She was taken to jail. Separated from her daughter.

The restraints she was forced to wear to keep her from using her powers made it impossible for her to feed, dress or even clean herself effectively stripping her of all of her dignity. When she was being transported into military custody, she smuggled in a paper clip which she used to initiate her escape. Before she had come to encounter All Might and was trapped once again.

Until Izuku Midoriya discovered All Might. In that big puff of smoke when he transformed back to his skinny form she made an escape. She must have hid in that smoke from All Might's transformation.

Izuku and Kemuri soon woke, and rose to their feet. Kemuri stared at the boy in awe, she had seen him while she was unconscious.

"Wh-What the hell? I saw you digging around in my brain!" The woman shouted at Izuku, crawling away from him. He simply looked at her dazed and confused.

"Me? I-I thought that was you!" He shouted in response. He brought himself to his feet, and got into a boxer's stance. It was your basic UFC fighting style, but it would have to do.

It was the style he learned to defend himself against the gang members he would constantly have run-ins with. Izuku was never around a good group of people aside from his very kind mother. Those gang members were the ones that had gotten the kid his tattoo, against Izuku's better judgement of course.

His form was shaky, be it by fear or hitting the ground as hard as he did when he fainted, he definitely was feeling the brunt of his quirk. He wasn't at his best, and yet he persevered.

"Just stay away from me, kid! I don't want to hurt anyone!" The woman shouted, making a dash away from Izuku. Izuku had taken a step forward only to dash forward as smoke, and nearly fell to the ground.

"Wh-What the hell!?" He shouted, in pure fear. Was this his quirk..? He had taken the villain's quirk, was he a villain now!? His hand's had emanated with smoke and the boy stared at his newfound ability. He had Smoke Conduction now, and it left him feeling like he could breathe normally again… Those cigarettes must not affect him now.

There was no time for that, however, he needed to stop that villain from attacking anyone else! Izuku smoke-dashed through the clouded street, searching for the villain. He eventually found her hiding inside of a shop. She had been taking a few bucks from the cash register. She must have needed the money to make an escape to another country if she were going to flee the scene.

"Kid! You need to get out of here, I'm just trying to get away from-" The woman stated, before pausing abruptly and staring at a tall figure behind Izuku. Izuku gave a confused glance to the woman before turning around and seeing All Might standing there.

"Good job finding the villain, kid. I saw what had happened back there." All Might said, taking a step towards the villain. Kemuri blasted the two people before her by shooting a cinder missile at their feet. The bomb exploded on impact, and All Might rushed to cover the boy with his body, and protect him.

All Might and the boy were blasted outside of the store, and the woman dashed past them, going back to finding a place to hide.

"Quit following me!" She shouted as she vanished in the smoke surrounding them. Her voice echoed, and Izuku couldn't tell if that was from him hitting his head or her just being able to do that.

'No! She's getting away!' Izuku thought as he dashed after them, All Might got up and ran with Izuku as the two of them searched for the villain. He eventually got a hold of the boy. He was still dazed after that explosion- in fact both of the men there were, but All Might had limited time. He needed to get this boy to safety, and capture the villain.

"Kid, it's too dangerous for you to be here. You have to find somewhere safe to hide!" All Might stated, pointing the boy in a direction outside of this smoke cloud. Izuku shook his head.

"I need to help you, All Might! That villain, I-I have their quirk!" He exclaimed. "I-I might be able to help!"

'Wait! That's it!' Izuku stated before raising his arm into the sky. All Might looked at the boy, confused. What the hell was he up to? He needed to get out of here ASAP! It wasn't safe for a young kid like him.

"Kid, what are you-" All Might stated before the smoke around them began to be absorbed by the boy's raised hand. The kid was clearing the area of the smoke, All Might could now see where he was going and attack the villain without any casualties.

'This kid..!' All Might thought as he scanned their perimeter, finding the villain making a dash for a nearby air vent. They must have been heading for the rooftops.

Izuku quickly copied their move from before, and collected the smoke he had absorbed into his palm. He held the makeshift bomb in his hand, and threw it at the vent. He had effectively destroyed it and knocked the villain to the ground, though the explosive was considerably weaker than the woman's initial attack.

All Might then rushed to the villain and administered a quick chop to her neck, incapacitating her and saving the day- No. He wasn't the hero of today, that goes to the young green-haired kid. His problem solving skills, and being able to copy that woman's power like that! He just might have what it takes!

The number one here was here for a purpose and it seemed that he had found what he was looking for in a young boy named Izuku Midoriya.

Perhaps All Might should pay a visit to this boy later.

* * *

'I guess I have a smoke quirk now…' The boy said, lighting a cigarette that he had put into his mouth. The quirk actually made him invulnerable to the damage of smoke, so now he could go at it as much as he wanted.

He sighed, and blew out a puff of smoke. Maybe with this he could be a hero..? No, the quirk was way too weak in his hands. He didn't have the same amount of power as the woman from before. Though maybe with training he could get somewhere, and save people like he had today.

Even after going on and playing hero though, and saving lives along with All Might, and even saving his childhood bully, he was scolded for his actions. Treated as if he was a "vigilante".

Izuku sighed and adjusted his beanie. He had fled the scene before his blonde "friend" had woken up as he didn't need to deal with his rage. Though this is just how things were going to be for the boy. An endless cycle of being shunned like this.

"Hey, kid. You gonna keep ignoring me?" A deep voice called, drawing the boy's attention back to reality. He swiveled around to see All Might in his skinny form staring at him expectedly.

"...All Might? Wh-What are you doing here? Are you here to scold me too?" Izuku questioned, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. What did the number one need with him?

"Well, kid… I have a proposition for you. One that might change your life." He stated, holding a hand out to the boy. Izuku quirked a brow at the man, what was he talking about?

All Might then began to explain his quirk, and how he wanted to pass it onto Izuku. All Might had a quirk by the name of One For All that can be transferred to other users, and caused a massive power up in his quirks.

"A-Are you serious!? You, All Might, are giving me _your_ quirk!?" Izuku shouted in confusion. He had to process this for a moment. Quirks could be passed down… What the actual hell.

"I know it's a lot to take in at first, but I deem you worthy to inherit my power. I want you to carry on my legacy… That is, if you're willing?" All Might questioned. Izuku grinned and took the number one's hand, shaking it with a firm grip.

"I'm more than willing. You just offered to make my dream come true." Izuku said, before releasing the man's hand. "How could I turn you down?"

All Might smiled, "That was just the answer I was looking for! Your enthusiasm shows great promise. We'll train you to be the perfect holder of my quirk, I will train you so that you can become the next number one. Think you're up to the task, my boy?"

Izuku nodded, and pulled out a new cigarette. Lighting it with the heat from his smoke quirk. "Of course. Though it probably won't be easy to put up with my habit here. I think it just comes with the smoke quirk. However I'll do my very best to live up to your expectations."

The boy then exhaled a puff of smoke, "Just don't think you can control me. I'm a bit of a free-spirited person, y'know?"

All Might chuckled and hummed in response. The two then discussed details of meeting up for training before the UA entrance exam, and exchanged contact info.

'Hmm… That gives me an idea of an art piece. All Might passes on the mantle to the next generation of heroes. I might have to do that tomorrow…' Izuku thought as he entered his home. His mother was nowhere to be seen, she must have gone out for groceries.

He had to extinguish his cigarettes before he got close to his home. He didn't need to get caught again.

His mother had actually become aware of his habits after finding out about his tattoo. She was obviously less than pleased, but was more just worried for her son as she knew of his standing in society. He was outcast by everyone, even his father and she was of no help.

Or at least that was how she felt. Izuku saw his mother as the best thing in his life as she was always there for him, no matter what was happening. She was the only one not to leave him.

The boy entered his room, and plopped his bag down on the ground. He exhaled and walked out to his balcony, and activated the smoke quirk in his hand. He would make this quirk more powerful in due time, perhaps with training he could master it. Create new moves.

He'd have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**Hello everyone, this is Micromanaged with a new fanfic! This is a MHAxInfamous Second Son story, which I hope you guys will enjoy. (Yes, it will include Izujirou).**

**I've included a character to replicate the smoke conduit from second son, Hank. Their pasts are similar, but they will be counted as two different people.**

**I'm unsure of if I want to add conduits as a thing, but I might later on.**

**Anyways, again, I hope you guys enjoy this new fanfic and I'll see you all later on. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think of it so far!**


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya begins his training to become a hero! Afterwards he has a run in during one of his outings, but won't let that stop him from his goal and he presses on until he obtains One For All!

"So how many quirks have you obtained in your lifetime? I'm sure you must have plenty in your arsenal." All Might questioned, as the two of them walked down to the trash filled beach.

Municipal beach. It used to be quite the tourist attraction until companies started dumping their garbage here illegally. Now the coastline was filled with huge piles of garbage and old appliances.

"Just the smoke quirk. Laws are in place that stopped me from copying other people's quirks… Plus I got bullied for it a lot." Izuku responded as he exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette. All Might sweat dropped, that meant they only had smoke to work with.

"Well, you seem plenty fit on your own. Luckily I was able to create a workout regimen with your body type in mind. It even includes your eating and sleep habits. You might even be able to knock out the training in a few month's time, which gives us more time to perfect that smoke quirk of yours, and- COULD YOU STOP BLOWING SMOKE IN MY FACE!?" All Might explained, before getting cut off by Izuku blowing out a puff of smoke in the man's face.

Izuku chuckled and apologized before looking over the paper that held his workout regimen. It was well formulated, and might even make him more agile than he is now.

The boy did have a good figure. He obtained it through the constant cardio he'd have to go through from running away from thugs, and parkouring around the rooftops of Shizuoka. If anything, him having such a good figure was something he was proud of.

'Alright, let's see here… Push-ups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice. Perfect… Oooo, and there's even some calisthenics!' The boy thought while skimming over the plan. All Might noticed the small smirk that appeared on the boy's face.

"Leave it to the number one to know how to workout! I'll do my best, sir!" He exclaimed, amazement laced in his voice. All Might smiled, and pointed off into the sunrise. "By the end of this month, I believe you can clear this coast, Young Midoriya. And when you finish you will be the perfect vessel for One For All!"

All Might then turned and pointed to Izuku, "This is your last chance to back out if you're unsure, so I'll ask you again. Do you think you're up to the task to inherit my quirk, my boy?"

Izuku nodded, "Yes, sir! I won't let you down!" He exclaimed. All Might smiled at the boy's determination. All Might then pointed to the piles of garbage.

"Good. Now get lifting." He stated, causing Izuku's face to pale. Was he serious right now? The boy peered over to the mountainous heeps of garbage that laid before him. He turned back over to All Might and gave him a look of questioning.

Was he really serious about this? Some of these things weighed nearly as much as All Might and he expected him, Izuku Midoriya, to lift up all of these appliances and do what with them? Carry them elsewhere? Where was he supposed to put all of this stuff?

Izuku's face turned to one of fear of what's to come, maybe he had misheard the hero? Right? RIGHT!?

"C-Could you repeat that?"

* * *

Izuku laid, sprawled out in the sand. He was gasping for air, and his arms were hurting from lifting all that garbage to and fro. He admired All Might, but god damn was he an intense personal trainer.

"I guess… I'm not as tough as I thought…" The boy said in between breaths. Then a large shadowy figure loomed over him; it was All Might in his muscle form.

"It may be tough, but you did good today, kid! You'll be making steady progress in no time!" He encouraged, causing the greenette to chuckle. This guy was the epitome of hard work and dedication.

"You've got it, sir!" He said, raising a shaky fist into the air. "Now could you help me up? I can't get up on my own…"

All Might yanked the boy up to his feet with ease, and Izuku had trouble regaining his balance. He was able to stand eventually, and soon pulled out his phone as he noticed that the sun was setting.

"Ah, well I better get going. It's gonna be getting late soon, and I have a date with a billboard nearby." Izuku stated, walking towards the stairs of the beach. All Might nodded and waved the boy off, returning to his skinny form.

Izuku walked home to have a quick shower, and to change back into his streetwear. It was more like the outfit he wore when he went out as his persona.

Due to the boy's signature signs of spray painting All Might billboards he had gathered a bit of a following on the internet. So, every time he tagged a billboard or an empty wall, he would take a photo and post it online.

He became known as, "The Might," and he even began creating timelapse videos of his work. Luckily he kept himself masked by his protective respirator from the fumes of the spray paint, but people can get deep into investigation.

Honestly Izuku had no idea how no one had figured out his identity by now, but he was glad he could hide himself freely and do his art without getting caught. And it allowed him to have a bit of a following as well, it made him pretty happy.

The boy stood at the edge of a rooftop, another building a few feet in front of him. It wasn't within jumping distance, however, it was within smoke dash distance! The boy took a few steps back and prepared himself for this.

Izuku then ran and leaped off the roof, smoke-dashing from rooftop to rooftop, smiling as the realization set in that his getaways would be a lot easier from now on. The boy eventually made it to his desired rooftop.

It was a small music store with a billboard that had advertised a deal for a special purple bass, signed by the lead singer for, "Deep Dope". It was a popular rock band if Izuku's memory served right. He had actually wanted to check out their music a few days ago, but he had to focus on his task at hand.

'Alright, let's see…' The boy thought, pulling cardboard and a boxcutter out of his backpack. The bag was full of the stuff, as well as a huge arsenal of spray cans- Keep in mind it was a large cargo backpack. Luckily it was night, and not many people were around at the moment, so no one could hear him ruffling around in his bag.

He began to cut his stencil out of the cardboard, it was going to be his signature battling falcons with All Might looming over them. This was all planned to fit onto the bass guitar on the billboard, and it was coming together quite well.

Unluckily for him, there was a certain someone who noticed a figure on top of the music store. It was a purple haired girl who had returned to the gym after exercising for some time. She had been training to become a hero after being in cram school to prepare for the entrance exams written test.

On her walk back home, she noticed a tall dark figure on top of one of her favorite music stores. It had a collection of CD's, and instruments that she enjoyed perusing from time to time, and it seemed there was either a maintenance man on the roof, or it was some thug.

Unfortunately for her it was neither, as her favorite artist online began taping up a stencil to the billboard. It was The Might! She couldn't believe her eyes, she just got front row seats to see him in action.

The girl looked around the side of the building, and found a ladder up to the rooftop. She wasn't going to miss this opportunity to talk to him, maybe even be the first person to see his face!

When the girl reached the rooftop the boy was already gone, and the billboard had already been tagged. Had he heard her? She then turned back around to the ladder to see words in smoke floating before her.

"Don't follow your idols," It read, leaving the girl completely shocked. He knew she was there, and even was able to finish his art in time before she even got the chance to see him. How was he this good at escaping? Did he have a quirk related to smoke?

Izuku sighed in relief from a rooftop a few ways away from the girl. She had nearly caught him, and that wouldn't have been a good look for him. Luckily for him he was still able to get a photo of his art for his page online.

The boy smiled as he watched the girl climb back down the ladder. She was cute, but he couldn't risk her finding out about him. It wouldn't be a good look for him online, nor for him trying to be a hero. He couldn't get caught, but when has he ever?

The boy smoke dashed away back to his apartment, unluckily for him however, his mother was home. He entered his home to see his short mother standing before him, arms crossed. She was not happy.

"Izuku, I'm sure you know what time it is?" She questioned, as her son removed his shoes. He sighed and nodded, he needed an excuse. Luckily, he had a good alibi.

"Mom, you know I have to train to get into UA…" He stated, standing before her. She still gave her son an angry look, but she couldn't hold it for long as her naturally worried expression appeared once again. She really was too motherly.

"I know, but try to come home a bit earlier next time, okay? I was really worried about you, Izuku." She pleaded. She had always begged her son to be safe and to come home at a reasonable time, and he usually listened, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. He'd always have the urge to sneak out and be reckless.

"I will mom. Don't worry." He said, giving his mother a short hug. "Now what's for dinner, I'm starving!"

Inko sighed. He never changed, nor would he ever.

* * *

For the next three months Izuku began to do muscle training, by lifting the heavy appliances and other garbage off of the beach. His body began to grow in ways he would never expect it to.

First up, his build changed. All that intense lifting, and dieting caused the boy to grow more defined muscles. He only noticed after stepping out of the shower one day, but he seemed to have rippling muscles.

Next is that he grew a few inches taller, and while it was nothing major it did help that he was now taller than his childhood bully, Katsuki Bakugou. Even if only by two inches.

Finally, Izuku's smoke quirk seemed to have strengthened along with his body as he could now output more smoke than before. His smoke dash could now traverse longer distances, and he could fire smaller "Smoke-shots" out of his hands. Though they were still quite weak.

Izuku stood at the top of a nearby gazebo at the beach, his shirt off and he was dripping in sweat. All Might had arrived to witness the spectacle of the boy's transformation.

The man looked around the coastline of the beach and all of the trash had been cleared. He then looked back to Izuku, and his excitement burst forth.

"Oh my… **GOODNESS!** " The man exclaimed in pure awe, transforming into his muscle form. How did the boy manage to complete all of this in such a short amount of time!?

Izuku pulled out a cigarette and popped it into his mouth, lighting it with his smoke quirk. He inhaled, and blew out a puff of smoke, before turning to All Might. The boy smiled at the man, it was a smile of gratitude for all the man has done for him.

"Hard work and dedication pays off, right?" He questioned, jumping down from the gazebo. He then made his way over to All Might who patted him on the back for his efforts. The boy had done good, and it was now that All Might had casted aside any doubts that the boy could do it. He was perfect for this.

"Indeed it does, my boy. But now that you've completed this, I think it's time I bestow unto you One For All." All Might stated, turning the boy so that the two of them were locked eye to eye. All Might's expression was purely serious, and Izuku went to stomp out his cigarette. He needed to get serious as well.

"It's time for your reward for all of this hard work!" The man stated, plucking a strand of hair from his head. Izuku quirked a brow but continued to listen to what the man had to say. "This was something I was once told…"

"Something you receive because you're lucky, and something you are given because you are recognized are different in essence." The man quotes. Izuku nods, allowing the man to continue. "Now… Eat this."

Izuku froze, and looked up at the man as he held out a strand of his hair. He looked back up at the man, and then down to the hair in his hand. He scowled.

"You must be out of your mind." He exclaimed, pushing the man's hand away. "Is this some sick fetish?"

All Might sweatdropped, and shook his head. "No, no. You need my DNA to obtain the quirk, and this is the least gross option. It doesn't matter as long as it's DNA, but I don't think you'd want to ingest my blood or something."

Izuku sighed, and took the hair from the main. He gulped before plugging his nose and swallowing the man's hair, gagging as he did so. This was so gross.

"Ugh…" The boy groaned, he then turned to All Might and glared at him. The man simply reverted to his skinnier form and scratched the back of his head. "How long until it takes effect?"

"It should be nearly instant, try shooting some smoke out of your hand." All Might instructed, pointing off at the ocean. Izuku held a hand out, and braced himself as he fired out one of his smoke shots.

The smoke shot out of the boy's hand, knocking the boy back into his mentor's chest. The two of them looked onward as the blast flew straight into the water, causing it to splash up into the air. Izuku and All Might stared in amazement at the increase of power from Izuku's smoke.

"W-Woah..!" Izuku exclaimed, peering down at his hand. His smoke seemed much more volatile, and was now emanating a brighter cinder orange. "That's amazing!"

The boy's excitement was a surprise to All Might as he began firing off smoke shots into the water repeatedly; it seemed he was getting used to it.

"It surely is, my boy. But now for the next few months we'll be practicing perfecting that quirk of yours. Maybe even get you some new moves in the process, how's that sound?" All Might questioned, as Izuku made his way back over to the man. He nodded, as his eyes were filled with determination.

"Let's do this!"


	3. The Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 3! (3,153 Words)
> 
> I had Izuku properly meet Kyouka this time around, and since many of you guys pointed out the flaw in Izuku knowing about his quirk, I decided to add in his mother's ability. He refuses to use it due to him seeing it as too weak and because it hurts him.
> 
> I don't want that quirk to be apart of his arsenal because I want the focus to be on the abilities he gains, and learns how to use as he spends time at UA. I don't want Izuku to use his mother's abilities often. If anything they'll only be used rarely.
> 
> Anyways, Izuku takes the top spot in the UA entrance exam! It was a bit rocky, but he's made it into the prestigious hero school!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you for the next one!

Chapter Three: The Exam

* * *

A bright light shone into a green haired boy's room, waking him from his slumber. It had been 7 months since that fateful day of Izuku's receival of One For All. He had trained his ass off and gained a better control of his smoke quirk, he had become a lot stronger with using it.

"Ugh…" The boy groaned as he sat up from his position. It was the day of the entrance exam. The day he had been training for, for months. The boy's room was filled with the smell of a fireplace, something his mother complained about recently.

Izuku had begun to smell like smoked wood, and while not unpleasant it wasn't always a desired smell from people. Oh well, sucks for them. Izuku stood from his bed and headed for the shower, he had no time to waste!

Izuku stepped outside of his room to see her already in the kitchen, preparing her son a good breakfast so that he can have a good start to the day. He had a big exam ahead of him, and he had to make sure to start the day right so he could give it his all!

After his shower, the boy dressed himself in his usual comfy clothes before sitting at the dining room table, his mother joining him soon after. She smiled at her son who had begun devouring his meal. He was going to take a step towards his dream. She couldn't be prouder.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, before it was time for Izuku to go. He sat down at the entrance of their apartment and began to put on his red high-tops.

"Izuku, before you go..!" Inko called, grabbing her son's attention. The short woman stood behind him as he turned his head to face her. "Give it you all! You can do it!"

Izuku smirked, and gave his mother a thumbs up before running out of the door. He now had his mother's faith with him, along with All Might's.

He couldn't let them down!

* * *

Izuku blew out a puff of smoke as he walked onto the campus of UA. There were loads of other kids staring at him, and whispering amongst themselves. He sighed, and glared at them.

There wasn't any time for this, shouldn't these people be focusing on themselves? They have an exam to take for Christ's sake. Izuku then noticed a girl trip in front of him and instinctively reached out to catch her.

He was successful in this task as he gripped onto her arm, and pulled her back up to her feet. She should be more careful, yet the girl looked oddly familiar…

The girl had onyx eyes, and dark purple hair. She was definitely quite short and petite, yet her rocker look really appealed to Izuku. She had jacks dangling from her earlobes, meaning she had a mutant quirk. She looked badass, and yet… Beautiful. She's a cute girl, he had to admit.

"Would be bad luck if you fell, right? Be more careful next time." Izuku advised, as he released the girl from his grip. She scratched the back of her head and nodded. Such a hot guy was talking to her..!

'Holy crap he's hot!' She thought as she watched Izuku stomp out his cigarette. She had stared at the boy which caused him to give her a questioning expression, and wave his hand in front of her face. She quickly snapped back into reality.

"O-Oh! Sorry, uh… Thanks for saving me back there." She said, blushing as she just stared at the guy for like a solid two minutes. He must think she's a creep now!

"Right. Well, I'll be seeing you…" He trailed off, implying that she give him her name. The girl looked at him confused for a second before understanding what he was asking for.

"Oh, um, I'm Kyouka Jirou. Nice to meet you." She stated, bowing slightly as she introduced herself. She didn't know why she did, but this guy emanated an energy of pure power and superiority. It was honestly really frightening, yet intriguing at the same time.

"Jirou. Good luck on your exam! I hope you pass, you're really cute." Izuku stated, waving to her as he walked off. The girl waved in return shyly as he made his way off. He was a really nice guy, but she could tell there was a lot to him.

'Wait did he just call me cute!?'

* * *

Izuku sighed as he sat in this lecture. Beside him sat Katsuki Bakugou, the two of them were sitting in the same position with their feet up on the desk.

'What's with this damn copycat!?' The two of them thought simultaneously while glaring at one another. Then a tall blue haired kid with glasses shot up with his hands raised.

"Sir, excuse my interruption, but these two are being very disrespectful! They have their feet on the desk! And you!" He then pointed his entire hand to Izuku, causing the boy to roll his eyes. Here we go.

"You were smoking earlier, that is very damaging to your lungs and those around you! Please refrain from smoking in this prestigious school!" He scolded, causing Izuku to sigh and stand up. He scowled at the boy as smoke began to emanate from his body.

"It's a part of my quirk. Fuck right off, four-eyes." He started, threatening the boy with his gaze alone, before sitting down. Iida was going to say more, but the boy's piercing gaze made him shut his mouth real quick. Present Mic then cleared his throat to gather the students attention once more, continuing his instructions of the exam.

Kyouka, who was witness to the scene could've sworn that that smoke quirk was familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it... It's like she had seen it before.

They then took the written test and headed for the field to take the physical part of the test. As the students gathered outside Izuku lit a cigarette with his hand, looking around at his competition. There were an abundance of students, but Izuku was able to spot that Jirou girl from earlier.

He was going to walk over to say hello, but again, Four-eyes appeared once again. Izuku sighed and glared as the boy stood over him. What was his deal? Does he have a kink for bothering people!?

"Don't distract other's from focusing on their exam." He instructed. Izuku sighed and blew out a puff of smoke into the boy's face, causing him to cough violently. Izuku then walked straight into the testing ground ahead of everyone else.

He smoke dashed away from everyone, and the students began hearing metal clanging and destruction.

"He's got the right idea! In a real fight, you shouldn't wait for a buzzer! Get going, young listeners!" Present Mic informed, causing all of the students to begin rushing into the testing grounds.

Izuku had already amassed 5 points, and counting. He began firing cinder missiles around at the nearby three pointers, soon gathering a total of 40 villain points. At least he was keeping up with the others. Maybe even excelling among the group of students.

'Alright what's next..?' The boy thought, smoke dashing through a vent and appearing on the roof of a building. He peered onward and noticed the giant zero-pointer in the distance.

"Bingo." He exclaimed, smoke dashing onto the next roof. He made his way over to the area that the zero pointer loomed over and noticed it rolling towards a crowd of students.

He watched as all of them ran off, but he began to hear a faint cry for help. He scanned the area to see the Jirou girl from before trapped beneath the rubble.

Izuku leapt off the building, slowly gliding down to break his fall. A trick he learned he could do using smoke propulsion. He then sprinted over to Jirou.

"Jirou, you're gonna be fine! I'll get you outta here!" He stated, attempting to lift the rubble. It was no use, he was strong, but not that strong. He could try and shoot it, but the blast would probably injure her, and he couldn't risk that.

Jirou had gotten trapped in the rubble as the robot began rolling it's way through buildings, knocking rubble onto her leg as she tried to run from it. Unfortunately for her, her earphones were out of commission as well as they were squashed beneath a rock, becoming immobile.

Izuku had hated to use this quirk, but at this point he had no choice. It was way too weak on it's own and only became weaker when he used it, but perhaps with the powerup from One For All he could lift the rock.

The boy took a few steps back, and held his hand out. He closed his eyes and began to focus. Jirou gazed at him in confusion before feeling the rocks begin to be lifted off of her, did this guy have two quirks or something!?

Izuku was definitely beginning to strain himself as his brain pulsed with a headache. The zero-pointer was fast approaching and they had not time left. Luckily, Jirou was able to crawl her way out of the rubble.

"Th-Thank you…" The girl said, flopping onto the concrete beneath her. Izuku exhaled as he dropped the rubble. He had used his mother's quirk, it was so weak before that he never even bothered to have used it, though now it definitely did save this girl's life.

He guessed the rubble was small enough to be gravitated towards him, and off of the girl. The specifics weren't important right now, he had a zero-pointer to take out. He never counted his mother's quirk as one he could use effectively anyways; it was too weak. It also gave him a splitting headache.

Izuku looked over to Jirou. She couldn't walk in her state, so the only option was to take that thing out. Luckily, the boy had something in store for this. Izuku cracked his neck, and sprinted towards the robot without a second thought.

As soon as he reached the robot's wheels he blasted off into the sky, disappearing into three separate tufts of smoke, before reforming in the sky. He smirked, and began charging his smoke into his hands as he began falling towards the massive robot. Unknown to him, he had unconsciously activated One For All which made the impact that much stronger.

"ORBITAL DROP!" Izuku shouted, slamming into the robot with his fully charged smoke, and dispersing into smoke himself to stop the impact from damaging him. The robot had been indented at the top of it's head at the impact, and began to explode from the inside out as the heat and smoke began to cause the electronics inside of the robot to malfunction.

Izuku reappeared at the foot of the robot, and was brought to one knee due to exhaustion. Kyouka had hopped over to the boy on one foot and caught him before he hit the ground.

He glanced up at her, he was panting in exhaustion as that really took a lot out of the boy. He could only do that move once, and it was because of the after effects. Izuku spat out his cigarette onto the concrete and slammed it with his hand, before turning back to her.

"It'd be bad luck if you fell, right?" She questioned, chuckling at the usage of Izuku's words. Izuku smirked, before slumping in the girl's arms. He was too tired to hold himself up. The buzzer signaling the end of the test then went off, and all students exhaled as it was now over.

Kyouka looked onward as a petite woman made her way over to her. If she remembered correctly it was, The Youthful Hero: Recovery Girl.

"Let me see you and the boy, dearie." The woman stated, instructing the girl to put the boy down on his back. Recovery girl made her way over to Izuku, and reached a hand out to him. Izuku swatted Recovery Girl away, and pointed to Jirou.

"She's injured, not me." He stated, bringing himself to his feet. Jirou stared at the boy in amazement. She could tell this guy was going to be a great hero someday, he had power and heroics on lockdown. Though his morals probably needed a bit of work, I mean he was a smoker.

"What's your name?" Jirou questioned as Recovery girl finished healing her up. She was lucky nothing was broken, but her jacks definitely needed that healing kiss.

"Izuku Midoriya." The boy said, removing his beanie, and running a hand through his hair. The girl noticed that his hair was really cute and curly, but that beanie did a pretty good job of hiding it.

Jirou rose to her feet, and held a hand out to the boy. He took it and was yanked to his feet, but Jirou didn't let go of his hand. Instead, she shook it.

"Thanks for saving me, Midoriya."

* * *

Izuku stood at his desk and stared at the letter laid upon it. He paced in front of it, as if he was fearful he had failed the exam. He went out of his way to save Jirou, but would the 40 villain points be enough?

"Argh! Fuck it!" He screamed in frustration, grabbing the envelope and ripping it open. His rough display left a small disk to fall out of the envelope and onto his desk.

Suddenly a hologram projection appeared before the boy, and there stood… All Might? What was he doing there? And why was he wearing that ridiculous suit?

"Hello, Young Midoriya. You must be surprised to see me here! I'm here to inform you of some things, so get comfortable as it is quite a lot." All Might's voice boomed over the video feed. Izuku sat down in his desk chair as he stared at the projection intensely.

"First thing's first, I am going to be a teacher at UA! I want to help mold the heroes of the future, and my first step towards that was with you, my boy!" He stated, before pulling out a remote and pressing a button on it. Suddenly a small screen was shown on the video, it was the leaderboards of the entrance exam…

"Congratulations, Young Midoriya. You have excelled and scored in first place for the entrance exam! You saved that young girl's life, and managed to take out the zero-pointer, both feats that prove that you are a hero! You had scored 60 hero points, making your total score 100 points!" All Might congratulated, before pressing the same button as before and making the leaderboard go away. "Welcome, Young Midoriya…"

"To your hero academia!"

Izuku couldn't believe his ears. He made first place!? The boy became overjoyed and began to smile wider than ever before.

"TAKE THAT YOU SHITTY HOTHEAD!" He screamed, causing his mother to smile, despite the fact her son was cursing up a storm. Her son had finally made his dream come true, he was on his way to be a hero!

This was a new kind of excitement for Izuku. He had usually lived his life with nothing more than despair as he was shunned, and treated horribly for the entirety of his life. But look at him now…

"Look at me now." Izuku said, leaning back in his desk chair. He smirked and grabbed his bag from beside his desk. It was full of his art supplies, and he needed some way to get rid of all of this energy.

He ran over to his sliding door that led to the balcony before leaping off of the guardrail and smoke dashing to a nearby building. He gripped onto the edge of the roof and climbed his way up.

The boy dashed around the rooftops, searching for the perfect area to spray paint. Eventually he had found himself at Municipal beach, staring at the wall that elevated the parking lot from the beach.

The boy taped up some stencils of his latest piece, and pulled out a few cans of paint, shaking them as he made his way over to the stencil. The boy had painted a big smoke cloud, and used graffiti letters to spell out the word, "Smoked", with a cigarette on the ground creating the cloud.

The boy then pulled out a cigarette as his painting had been finished. He smiled, and stared at it as the sun began to set behind him. The boy then heard someone call his moniker.

"Oi! You're The Might!" It was Jirou. She was running towards him really fast, was she a fan of his? God damnit, his cover might be blown at this point!

The boy strapped his backpack on, but allowed the girl to reach him. She stopped right in front of him and began to pant. Did she live around here? How did he not notice her before if she was from Shizuoka?

"I'm a huge fan of yours!" She stated, standing up straight. Of course she was a fan. "Can I get your autograph? I love your art a lot!"

It seemed she couldn't recognize him because of his respirator. That was really lucky actually, but perhaps he could use this to get to know more about the girl. He nodded, agreeing to her request, though being cautious not to speak so she can't recognize his voice.

The boy reached into his backpack and pulled out some spare markers that he had, as well as a spiral notebook. He wrote down his monicker, along with a cheesy heart next to it and ripped out the paper, handing it to the girl.

"Woah! Thanks so much!" She said, looking at his signature. Wait, was that a heart? Was he flirting with her!? She looked up to peer at his face, but before she could get the chance he had disappeared.

The girl looked around the area, but The Might was nowhere to be found. She then spotted an empty cigarette box on the ground near the boy's painting he had just finished. It was the same brand that she saw Izuku smoking… Was Midoriya The Might?

'No, he couldn't be… Could he?' The girl questioned, looking up at the painting. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of it. With her interrupting he might not have gotten the chance to take a picture and post it online, she'd just have to send it to his instagram or something.

At least she got his autograph.


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jirou has now figured out the secret to The Might's identity, but in doing so she's found a new mystery to solve.

'Let's see… 1-A… 1-A- Ah, there it is.' Izuku thought, as he found the large door labelled with his class's name. The boy slammed the sliding door open, and was met with Bakugou getting berated by that four-eyed jerk from his entrance exam.

"Heh." He said pointing and laughing at the two of them bickering. Unfortunately for him, Iida noticed him next and began to dash over. God damnit, why couldn't he catch a break?

"You're the boy from the exam! You saved that girl's life, as if you knew there was more to the-" He began to shout, before Izuku groaned in annoyance and covered his ears. It was too early for this.

"Listen, I don't care what you have to say right now." He started adjusting his beanie. It might've been against the dress code, but it's not like they could stop him. "What's your name?"

"U-Um, it's Tenya Iida. Nice to meet you." He introduced, holding a hand out for a handshake. Izuku shook the boy's hand, crushing his hand with his grip without knowing which caused the boy to wince in pain.

"Oh! Sorry. Nice to meet you, Iida. I'm Izuku Midori-" He started before being interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"Oh, Midoriya! You got in, that's great!" It was Kyouka Jirou, the girl he had saved during the exam. She smiled up at him; did he get taller since the last time she had seen him? He actually hadn't grown at all, Kyouka was just thinking about when he was crouched down on the ground during the entrance exam.

"Yeah, it's good to see you got in as well, Jirou. I was really hoping a cute girl like you wouldn't be casted aside by the school." Izuku stated, causing the girl to blush. She jacked him in the neck with her jacks and caused the boy to be brought to one knee as it hurt a lot.

"You're really gonna make me lose all respect for you." She said, before bursting out laughing as he began to play dead like a dog.

"That hurts, y'know!? I'm dead now. You've killed me!" He exclaimed, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. Kyouka continued to laugh at the boy's idiotic display until a voice was heard from behind them.

"If you two are going to flirt then get out. We've got business to take care of." A gruff voice said from behind them. The group turned around to see someone who resembled a homeless man in a yellow sleeping bag. Yet he was also oddly familiar to Izuku.

The man then unzipped his sleeping bag and stood before them. He stood at 6 feet, and towered over the group before him. The students soon rushed to their seats, Izuku was seated behind Kyouka. The man walked into the classroom and reached into his sleeping bag.

"I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Change into your gym uniforms and meet me outside. Be quick about it, and don't waste my time." He instructed, pulling out the UA gym uniform. It seemed as though the man was getting right into the lessons and completely disregarded the orientation. Not like Izuku even wanted to participate in that anyways.

The class headed to the changing rooms, and as soon as the boy had removed his shirt everyone had gotten a look at the boy's scars. He sighed as he felt the eyes on him, and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, pocketing them into his gym uniform. It was like people had never seen scars before.

"Quit staring." The boy said, turning to the other guys in the class. The guys in the class soon went back to what they were doing, but Bakugou glared at the boy even harder.

Midoriya then put his gym uniforms jacket on and closed his locker, as the guys in the class watched him pop a cigarette into his mouth, and walk out. Bakugou scowled at the boy, this damn copycat's got no chance here.

As soon as the boy stepped out of the locker room he lit his cigarette and was met face to face with the girls of the class, and Aizawa all staring at him with a cigarette in his mouth. Aizawa yawned, seemingly like he didn't care, but the girls all began to whisper amongst themselves. Aside from Kyouka of course as she had already been aware of his habit.

"Midoriya, why is there a cigarette in your mouth?" Aizawa questioned, as the boy made his way over to the group. Izuku shrugged, and pulled the blew out a puff of smoke to the side.

"Helps my quirk." He stated, inhaling the smoke from the cigarette, and feeling a boost of power in his smoke. The boy then showed his hand as it began to emanate smoke from his fingertips.

Aizawa nodded, as the rest of the boy's soon made their way out of the locker room. As soon as all of the students had met up outside Aizawa cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the students.

"Today we'll be doing a quirk assessment test. It'll be like all of the sporting events you went through in middle school." The man explained, causing a few of the students to grow confused. Weren't they supposed to have orientation?

"Sir, aren't we supposed to have orientation today?" A brunette girl questioned, raising her hand up. The man scowled at her, causing her to shrink in fear.

"We're not going to be wasting our time with such nonsense. You're in the hero course, and right from the get go you should be expecting things to be serious. Being a hero is no easy feat." He explained, before turning to the green-haired smoker. He pointed at the boy, which grabbed both the boy's, and the other students attention. All eyes were on him.

"Izuku Midoriya. You scored highest on the entrance exam, what was your highest distance for the softball throw?" The man questioned. Izuku pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke before responding.

"Like… 68 meter, I think?" He answered, quirking a brow. What could his teacher be getting at? What was this whole quirk assessment about? He popped his cigarette back into his mouth and inhaled the smoke. This was gonna be a day, wasn't it?

"Alright, now try it with your quirk." The man instructed handing the boy a ball, and indicating he should step up to the marked area. "Do what you need to, just don't step outside the circle."

The boy flicked his cigarette into the sand of the training ground, and walked over to the circle. He stretched his arms a few times and sighed. Was this really necessary?

The boy winded his arm back, and activated his quirk. He threw the ball with all of his might, using the propulsion from his quirk to launch the ball quite a few ways away, even causing wind to blast back to the rest of the students. Smoke had consumed the area quite a bit, and the display left Bakugou frozen. In fact, the whole class was in awe at the raw power he displayed.

"801.9 Meters." Aizawa read off of the device. The class was in awe, but one boy in particular was furious. That shitty Deku stole the villain who attacked him's quirk!

"SHITTY DEKU! HOW'D YOU GET THAT VILLAINS QUIRK!?" Bakugou exclaimed, charging the boy before being bound up in a tough cloth. The boy looked behind him to see their homeroom teacher with his hair floating up into the air, and his eyes were glowing red. He was holding the boy back with a cloth, and Bakugou seemingly couldn't use his quirk

"So it was Eraserhead…" Izuku mumbled to himself as he just stood still and witnessed the display, completely unfazed by Bakugou's charge. Aizawa glared at the blonde. How dare he try to attack another student- No, how dare he give Aizawa dry-eye!?

"Act right, or I'll make you regret giving me dry-eye." Aizawa threatened, releasing the boy from his bindings. Bakugou simply glared at Izuku and walked back to the rest of the students.

Izuku sighed and pulled out his pack of cigarettes to grab a new one. Kyouka stared at the pack, and noticed that it was in fact the same brand she saw The Might smoking before! It's probably just a coincidence, but not something she could simply dispel.

It was suspicious how they smoke specifically the same brand. And if memory serves her right, The Might had a smoke quirk too… It couldn't be Midoriya, it has to just be a coincidence, right?

"So what're you thinking about?" She heard Midoriya's voice in front of her. She gazed up to see the boy looking down at her, and smirking. "You seem to be spacing out a bit, are you perhaps enchanted by me?"

The girl blushed and socked the boy in his arm, which he completely tanked. How was he so tough? Or is Jirou just weak? No Midoriya was just really used to getting hit.

"No way in hell!" She shouted in response, pointing her jacks at him threateningly, which actually made the boy flinch. "Anyways, have you ever heard of The Might?"

"Yeah, isn't he that artist spray painting the billboards in Shizuoka?" Izuku questioned trying to keep up his secret identity. The girl nodded and then pointed to Izuku's pocket.

"I noticed you smoke the same pack of cigarettes as him." The girl stated, causing the boy to freeze up in nervousness. He exhaled a cloud of smoke, and turned towards the girl.

"I-Is that so? Maybe we do have a bit in common." The boy said, walking off. "We've got more events coming. Let's go."

Kyouka looked at the boy as her suspicions rose. She could hear his heartbeat spike in that conversation, which only meant one thing.

He was hiding something.

* * *

"So you think this is supposed to be fun?" Aizawa questioned, as a few of his students began to make comments about how this event was going to be "Awesome". "Well, how about this? The person in last place gets expelled."

The students paled, a few of them even began to complain which was quickly silenced with a simple glare from the man. It was now time for them to get serious.

Izuku breezed through the tests, gaining pretty good scores all across the board, however many of the other students definitely outshined him. You could only do so much with a quirk based around smoke/cinders. Aside from that, in all of the tests Izuku could feel Bakugou's eyes on him constantly. The boy was definitely harboring some sort of inner rage against Izuku. But when was he not?

"Alright, gather round. It's time for the results." Aizawa instructed, before pressing a button on a remote. A holographic screen then appeared before the students with the results on the assessment.

In first place was Momo Yaoyorozu, a girl who could seemingly create just about anything as long as she had knowledge of the object down to the molecular level. She was also pretty well endowed, not like Midoriya noticed though, as he was too occupied spacing out and staring up at the clouds.

Second was ironically, that same boy. He had spaced out for quite some time, during all of the tests but was able to place a close second to the girl in first. He was pretty athletic, so it made plenty of sense.

In third was a dual haired boy named Shouto Todoroki, who was the son of the number two hero, Endeavor. The boy had grabbed Izuku's attention as he had a very prominent scar on his left eye, Izuku knew it was a burn scar as he had a few himself from Bakugou. Though it must have been mistreated, because it was severely discolored.

In fourth was none other than Tenya Iida, he smiled as knew he would pass just fine. The boy had a quirk that made his agility, and speed something to rival people with normal speed quirks.

In fifth, much to his discretion, was Katsuki Bakugou. He simply continued to scowl and glare at Midoriya, as he was well aware he wouldn't be expelled. He was a gifted kid, and definitely one of the best there was.

That was just the top five, and you may question where exactly did Kyouka place in all of this? Right in 17th place. The girl was happy she wasn't in last, but aside from that her score was exceptionally low. She definitely had some work to do.

"Hey good job, Jirou. Looks like the midgets getting expelled!" Izuku stated, pointing a finger at a grape haired boy. That did elicit a bit of a chuckle from the girl, Izuku was good at lightening the mood as he held a playful demeanor at times.

"Yeah, sucks for him. Still, I really need to work on that stuff. I thought my training would've helped, but it seems like I'm still lacking." The girl stated, slumping slightly. She felt a hand pat her on the back, and looked up to Izuku who gave the girl a small smile.

"That determination is the first step to it, y'know? You're already doing great." He encouraged, stomping out his cigarette as Aizawa cleared his throat to get the students attention once more.

"Oh yeah, me expelling one of you was a logical ruse to make you determined to do your best!" The man informed, smiling sadistically. A few of the students who placed low all let out a breath of relief at their teacher's words. Seriously that guy scared them to their core. "Anyways, there's papers you need to fill out back in the classroom on your desks, class dismissed."

Izuku was about to walk off with the rest of the class before being held back by a tug on his sleeve. It was Jirou holding onto his sleeve, and she had a bit of a serious look on her face. Did she need something from him?

"I'm gonna cut to the chase. Are you The Might?" The girl questioned, staring into the boys eyes. She would make sure to listen for his heartbeat just in case he ever tried to lie.

Izuku's face began to pale, what the hell was he supposed to say? She seems to have figured it out, but maybe he'll be able to throw her off… But how in the hell was he going to throw her off?

"You're joking right?" He questioned, attempting to make the notion seem like it was something to laugh at. Kyouka scowled at the boy, he was trying to dodge the question. If he wasn't going to give her a straight answer she was going to have to force it out of him.

"If it's so laughable you must be able to give me a straight answer right?" She pressed on, intensifying her glare towards the boy. Izuku gulped and looked around to see if anyone was going to help him out. Of course all of the other students had already left.

"U-Uh… We're gonna be late!" He shouted before smoke dashing away from the girl, and sprinting for the locker rooms. Kyouka's eyes bulged out of her head as she watched the boy disappear from her eyes. God damnit!

"Get back here! Midoriya!" The girl shouted, but luckily for Midoriya she wouldn't dare chase him into the locker room. The girl huffed in frustration but went to go change back into her uniform as well.

She WOULD get an answer out of him eventually.

* * *

The day would progress with a more light-hearted introduction to the other classes, unlike Aizawa's who just threw them straight into training right off the bat. Soon the final bell would ring, and Izuku would promptly pack his things up and head out for the day, but as he reached the gates of the school he was stopped by a voice calling out to him.

"Midoriya! Wait up!" It was Jirou. Midoriya turned to see her running over to catch up to him. The boy sighed and blew out a puff of smoke, before she reached him. "I need an answer!"

"An answer to what? Your declaration of love? That's so cute!" Midoriya teased, smirking as the girl's face turned a bright red. She glared at him and punched him in the chest, he really needed to cut that out!

"No, moron! Are…" She then lowered her voice, so that normal people couldn't hear into their conversation. "Are you The Might? I won't tell anyone if you are, I just want to know."

Why does she have to persist so much!? He glanced down to see such hope in her eyes, hope that she'd be right about this. He blew out a puff of smoke and scratched the back of his neck. The damn puppy-eyes.

"Come with me." He said, walking off towards the station. The girl scowled, but followed him nonetheless. Izuku Midoriya was one who enjoyed his privacy, and the fact that Jirou was so determined to figure all of this out, he decided it might as well be for the best to tell her so he can continue to have his privacy.

She had nothing to gain from telling anyone who he was anyways, and it's not like he couldn't shut her down if she told people. Perhaps since she looks up to The Might so much he could use that to get closer to her anyways. She was a cute girl, definitely his type.

As the two of them reached the train station, Jirou had begun to grow impatient. Midoriya took notice of this and placed a hand on top of her head, earning a confused look from the girl as she swatted his hand away.

"You live in Shizuoka too, right? We ride the same train." He said, trying to hint at the answer to her question. The girl's eyes went wide as she began to realize what he was implying. So he knew it was her, and still gave her his autograph!

The train had arrived soon after, and as the two of them found a spot to sit down, Midoriya finally thought it was an appropriate time to tell her. The train hardly had any passengers on it, so they were essentially alone together. It was now that someone would actually know who he was.

"So, I'm sure you're already well aware by now, but yeah. It's me." He stated, looking out the train window. The sun was setting and the glow of the horizon was beginning to accent the boy's face. His green eyes had begun to shimmer in the light, and a small scar on his jaw was more visible.

Jirou had never really looked at the boy this closely. He had such a boy-like face that the girl hadn't really taken in the fact that he was actually quite handsome. Midoriya hadn't really noticed the girl's staring as he began to space out at the sight of the sunset, but Jirou began to admire the boy in silence.

Here in front of her was, The Might. Someone who made such great art with such a powerful message, someone who got into UA with such a powerful quirk. Someone who had saved her twice, and actually seemed to want to be her friend. He was kind-hearted, but also seemed to enjoy having fun and being free.

The Might really was an amazing person, but she knew deep down that he had his secrets. He had his reasons for the messages behind his art, reasons for his secrecy. The girl was then greeted by the smell of a fireplace, it had seemed that Midoriya's natural aroma had wafted over to the girl.

It was actually quite the pleasant aroma, though she didn't know where it was coming from. Finally Midoriya gazed back at the girl, and she had a small smile on her face. The mystery of The Might was solved, but a new mystery would've been found, something to solve in Izuku Midoriya. Who was he?

Jirou was determined to figure it out.

* * *

**And that's chapter four!**

**Jirou has now figured out the secret to The Might's identity, but in doing so she's found a new mystery to solve.**

**There isn't much about this chapter aside from the quirk assessment, and I do apologize for that, but I do have stuff planned for the next chapter with the battle training!**

**I do hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter though, and I hope to see you all in the next one! Please leave any comments for me if you have any!**


	5. Battle Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S CHAPTER FIVE!
> 
> This chapter I wanted to unveil Izuku's hero outfit, along with some conflict with Bakugou! I'm really hoping I was able to do things well in that regard.
> 
> Kyouka has earned Izuku's trust, and Kyouka might have gotten revenge for all of Izuku's teasing.
> 
> Anyway's I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!

Izuku sat outside on the roof of UA, his lunch sat right beside him as he finished off his cigarette. The boy had escaped the rest of his class as he felt as though he needed some alone time. After telling Jirou his secret, she had been making more and more of an effort to be around him.

He honestly enjoyed the attention, and kindness from the girl. But right now he had a lot on his mind. He was questioning a lot of things, such as if he made the right decision. Was it right to tell her about his identity so soon? They haven't even known each other for more than a day or two.

But much to his discretion, she had kept true to her word. She hadn't told anyone about his identity and they had even begun to grow closer to one another. They were good friends now, which was something he had never had before. It was… Oddly nice. They had exchanged contact information and texted all last night, and- Speaking of which, his phone had just gone off with a text from the girl.

He pulled out his phone to read the notification, and it was her asking where he was. He smiled; she was trying to find him. He texted a quick response; "Somewhere I can smoke," And began to eat his lunch. Soon enough the girl had appeared from the roof entrance, and made her way over to the boy.

"Why out here?" She questioned, taking a seat next to the boy. The girl was honestly confused on why he was up here by himself. He took a large helping of his Katsudon, before answering.

"I like the view. Plus I can smoke out here without getting in trouble." He answered, shrugging. "Why were _you_ so persistent in finding me today? You head over heels for me already?"

The girl blushed and glared at the boy. Honestly sometimes his teasing was too much to bear sometimes. She quickly whipped the boy with her jack, eliciting a grunt of pain from the boy. He really needed to stop with his flirting.

"Shut up! Is it so wrong for me to want to hangout with a friend?" She exclaimed, attempting to hit the boy on the head. He shielded himself with his arm and chuckled at her attempts at harming him. He knew she wasn't seriously trying to hurt him, but it was cute to see her get flustered like this. Plus he just enjoyed causing mischief.

"Oh so I'm a friend now? Can't I be more?" He questioned with a playful tone. The girl glared at him once more, and jacked him in his neck, causing him to spasm on the ground in pain. He was lucky that he finished his food as he probably would've spilled it everywhere.

"Shut it, mophead!"

* * *

"So we have heroics class today, right?" Izuku asked, as him and Jirou made their way back to the classroom. Jirou nodded, as he held open the door for her. They then stepped inside, before a certain pink-skinned girl rushed her way over to the two of them.

"Oh my gosh! Are you two dating!?" She questioned, frantically. She had gotten way too close to Izuku, and made him uncomfortable. Luckily Jirou was quick to push the girl back a couple paces before things got too out of hand. Did she have any idea what personal space was?

"First off, I don't even know who you are." Izuku stated before turning to the purplette beside him. She quirked a brow at him, before he spoke. "And I don't know, are we?"

"We are most certainly not!" She growled, blushing as she jacked the boy in his neck once again. This time though, he was lucky as she hadn't begun pumping vibrations through him. "Quit your delusions!"

"Well, there's your answer." He mumbled, turning back to the pink-skinned girl. Jirou had simply stomped back to her seat, and watched on as the two conversed. Jirou's heart really couldn't take all of this guy's teasing, though she had to admit it was nice to get attention from him. He was really sweet when he wasn't trying to mess with her.

"She's a tsundere then... Oh, and I'm Mina! Mina Ashido." She said, while getting glared at by Jirou. She did NOT just call her a tsundere! Izuku snickered and pointed at her teasingly, only causing her scowl to deepen.

'That prick..!' She thought as she glared at him. She was not a tsundere! Yes she was. She was totally a tsundere, and that was a fact. Proven, in fact, by Izuku Midoriya.

"I'm sure you already know, but I'm Izuku Midoriya. And you'd be right, she really is a-" Izuku started, before being cut off. All Might had blasted his way through the door and knocked Izuku into the wall opposite of the entrance. Luckily for him, he turned into smoke before impacting with the wall, but that definitely did startle him. All Might seriously needed to watch where he was entering from.

"I AM H- OH! Sorry, young man!" He stated, as Izuku reformed himself in front of his desk. He adjusted his beanie and sat down, waving off his mentor's concerns.

"Right, well today you all will be participating in…" All Might said, before activating the hero costume shelves to come out. "Battle training! So suit up, rookies!"

The class shouted in excitement, as they piled forth. The entire class had tried to grab their suits, and hurry out to the training field, aside from Izuku. He lazily made his way over after everyone was done.

The class made their ways out to the training grounds one-by-one. Soon enough it was only Izuku left who was taking his sweet time. The boy lazily waltzed his way onto the field surprising everyone at his attire.

The boy's face was covered in a matte black respirator mask. The respiration canisters contained an insignia of a cloud of smoke on it, indicating that smoke was held inside of it. He wore a dark black armored jacket, with the armor plating on his chest being dark green, and the one's on his arm being a white color.

He wore black cargo pants to go along with it, with a red utility belt containing replacement respirators, and first aid. His pants had knee pads to help with kick impacts. Finally his traditional red high-tops, they were something he couldn't go without. It appeared that there were tiny "vent-holes" in his costume, so that he could let out smoke from his body if necessary. All-in-all, it was a very fitting costume made for the utility of his quirk.

Jirou took in the boy's appearance and nodded approvingly. He looked really good in his hero costume, she might even say he looked really badass. Izuku joined the rest of the class, and All Might cleared his throat to get the students attention.

"You all look amazing! Now let's get down to it!" All Might stated. He then began to explain the rules and premise of the exercise, Izuku hadn't really been paying attention until he said that they'd draw lots to decide the teams. He wasn't quite sure of getting pinned up against someone randomly, but he'd severely hope he was pinned against Bakugou.

Revenge sounded real nice right about now.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Jirou questioned from beside him, as her and Izuku snuck around to the side of the building. The two had luckily got paired together for this exercise, and it was, as Izuku had secretly hoped, against Bakugou and Mina.

"Well, knowing Bakugou he's going to be gunning straight for me. So I need you to listen in and tell me where he's located, you'll most likely hear him stomping or screaming." He'd state, putting his respirator mask back over his mouth. Jirou nodded and inserted her jacks into the wall, tuning in for any sort of loud noises or subtle squeaks.

Unfortunately for her, not only could the three on the field hear him, but also those in the spectators room. "WHERE ARE YOU SHITTY DEKU!?"

Kyouka flinched at the boy's loud roar and unjacked herself from the wall, glaring at Midoriya for not warning her about that. The boy simply chuckled before he stopped in front of an air vent.

"Bingo. Alright, once I get in I'll fill the building with smoke. Use your good hearing to check corners, and under no circumstances try to help me if I'm pinned against Bakugou. Go for the bomb if I am unable." He'd instruct sternly. He wouldn't want her to be pinned against Bakugou under any circumstances in fear of her getting hurt by the boy's overwhelming power.

He could admit that, as he's been under the brunt of Bakugou's attacks more times than he could count, and he'd never want Jirou to be the one to suffer through that. He peered up at the top of the building, then back at the vent before nodding to a window nearby that Jirou could enter from.

"Regroup in front of the bomb room if we can, okay? Be safe." He said as he watched her preemptively start climbing the window. He grabbed her arm tightly, and caused her to look down at him. "I mean it, please be safe. I don't want you getting hurt. Call me on the comms if you need it."

The girl blushed, and nodded at the boy's concerns. She hopped through the window, as Izuku smoke dashed through the air vent. He made his way through the vent and arrived in an empty room of the building.

'Alright, let's do this!' He thought, as smoke began to shoot out of the vent-holes of his suit. All inside of the building a deep smokey fog began to fill the area. Everyone was now sitting ducks, waiting for Izuku to strike. Confined spaces like this really were his strong suit. He had named this move, "Smoke Screen," and it was going to help ensure victory!

The boy made his way through the smoke, eventually finding the door outside. He could hear cluttering nearby, probably from Mina running around the bomb room angrily. Bakugou seriously abandoned her like this?

Suddenly a loud boom was heard, and the building shook violently, bringing Izuku Midoriya to his knee. It was either Bakugou's baby rage, or he found Jirou. And then his comm went on.

"Midoriya, he found me!"

* * *

Jirou had found herself in a corridor soon after climbing through the window. And of course, as planned smoke began to fill the area, blocking anyone aside from Jirou to know what the hell was going on. She could hear Bakugou scream nearby.

"Not again!" He'd shout, panic beginning to set in in his voice. What the hell could he be panicking about? Had he fought Izuku before? No, Izuku would've told her if that was the case, so it must be something else.

The girl listened as Bakugou's footsteps began to get farther and farther away, meaning she was in the clear to head for the stairs. The girl hugged the wall for guidance, as she made her way through the halls aimlessly. It was already really difficult to find anything.

Suddenly she heard loud footsteps rushing towards her, before a hole was blasted through the wall beside her, causing the girl to fall back on her feet. It seemed as though Bakugou was blasting holes in the walls of the building so that the smoke would vent out into the surrounding area.

The blonde slowly turned to the girl, and his eyes widened. The girl quickly brought herself to her feet before activating her comm unit. She had to stick to the plan, and call for backup.

"Midoriya, He found me!" She'd inform, as Bakugou began to near his way towards her. The girl had backed away as far as she could before she bumped into a wall behind her.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, as the boy began to slowly make his way towards her. He had a sadistic smile on his face, and began to create small sparks in his hands.

"Where's Deku, ears?" He questioned, staring right into the girl's eyes. Fear struck her as she realized what was about to happen to her, Midoriya where were you!?

The boy winded his right arm back, and swung it right to her face. An explosion was primed and ready to strike her, but as his gauntleted arm got closer to her face Izuku Midoriya came smoke dashing through the corridor and stomped the boy's arm to the ground, shattering his gauntlet and covering them in the boy's highly explosive sweat.

"I'M RIGHT HERE, SHIT-FOR-BRAINS!" He exclaimed as Bakugou was brought to the ground. Izuku then saw a spark as the smoke from his dash was going to ignite the two of them. He pivoted and fired off a smoke shot to knock Jirou out of the way. Suddenly, as he fired off the shot from his hand, the two boy's present were captured in a massive explosion, and Kyouka was blasted back a few extra feet.

Kyouka slowly brought herself to her feet as the smoke from the explosion had begun to clear. Izuku was on one knee with his hero costume nearly blown to smithereens. Bakugou however was no different, and the two boy's glared at one another, panting and too in pain to move.

"Jirou… Go for the bomb." Izuku instructed, the girl was about to protest but saw the boy's glare on her. She needed to listen, it didn't matter if he was going to be okay or not. They had Recovery Girl for a reason. Bakugou would've went after her if his body wasn't screaming at him to stay put.

"Got it." She exclaimed before rushing off. The two boy's continued to glare at one another, Izuku had started to get his breathing together, but Bakugou had trouble breathing due to the smoke. This fight was causing the boy to slip up as he was having flashbacks from the smoke villain incident.

"Why do we do this, Kacchan..?" Izuku questioned, looking down at the ground. For as long as Izuku and Bakugou had known each other the two of them had always been at each other's throats. Perhaps now in this moment he could get a clear answer from the blonde.

"Because you piss me off." Bakugou coughed out, continuing to glare at the boy as he choked on the smoke. Izuku raised his hand, and pulled the smoke around them into himself. It suddenly seemed as though he was revitalized as he was now able to bring himself to his feet.

"Should've expected that. For what it's worth, I'm not angry." Izuku admitted, as the buzzer had gone off indicating the hero team won. He smiled, before holding a hand out to the blonde. "Let's go."

A memory flashed in Bakugou's mind, Izuku had done something like this before when they were children. He held his hand out to help the boy time and time again, and all he did was push him away. But that was because he was better than him. He was better than some damn copycat idiot, someone who didn't have his own quirk.

Bakugou slapped the boy's hand away and stood shakily before making his way over to the stretcher bots. The two of them needed to be treated for their burns, but Izuku was the only one who could walk properly. He shook his head as he watched Bakugou flop onto the stretcher; he just wouldn't change up his attitude.

Izuku made his way outside of the building slowly, and Jirou was soon able to catch up to him. She looked panicked, but was lucky enough to have been able to win her fight with Mina due to her accidentally melting a hole through the spot she was standing on.

"Midoriya, are you okay!? You have no idea how worried I was!" She exclaimed, as she rushed over to help the boy make his way to the nurse's office. She wrapped one of his arms over her shoulders and helped prop him up as they walked, and Izuku smiled.

"It's nice to see you worried about me… I never doubted you could do it. Not even for a second…" He muttered tiredly as the two walked through the hall. All Might stood there waiting for the two of them, and lifted the boy off of Jirou's shoulders.

"You both did great, Young Jirou. Leave Young Midoriya to the stretcher bots." He instructed as two of the bots had arrived. She placed the boy onto the stretcher and watched as he was wheeled off. She was worried for him, but knew Recovery Girl would have him in top shape in no time.

It was the fact that Bakugou was also there that worried her.

* * *

The day went on as normal, and Izuku still hadn't come back even as the day came to an end. Jirou had begun to grow worried, but the boy soon arrived with his blazer draped over his shoulders. His entire upper half was wrapped in bandages, all the way up to his neck, but other than that he appeared to be fine.

The boy scanned the room, before his eyes fell on Jirou. She was standing by his desk and gathering his things for him, but he had arrived before she could finish. Bakugou was actually right behind him as well, and shoved the boy aside so he could get into the classroom.

"Outta the way, Deku." He stated, walking to his desk. Izuku shot the boy a glare before making his way over to Jirou.

"Were you gonna bring me my things? That's sweet of you." He said, holding a hand to his heart in order to tease the girl. She blushed and handed him his bag.

"Yeah, yeah. Just take it and let's get outta here." She stated, refraining from harming the boy more than he already had. She then remembered the boy's words before he was taken to Recovery Girl. "So you really never doubted me..?"

The boy smiled at her, though it wasn't a smile of mischief this time. "Of course. You're a hero for a reason, and you're someone I trust."

Jirou's face went red, and her jacks wriggled in embarrassment. The fact he could say such nice things like that is why she stuck by him. He was a really nice guy, and to top it all off he was heroic as all hell.

"Ah, thanks... " She said with a small smile. She was appreciative that he had referred to her as a hero, and it made her all giggly inside. Izuku then nodded for the door so that the two of them could head home.

"Let's get going, alright? I want you to fill me in with what I missed today, especially everyone's quirks!" He exclaimed, his nerdy nature beginning to take over slightly. The girl laughed at his mutterings and grabbed his hand to snap him out of it.

Izuku peered down at her girl's hand over his and actually blushed. Though just as quickly as it was there it was gone, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh? Did you just blush!?" She questioned, before Izuku snatched his hand from her grasp. He turned away and began to walk out of the room. She might have won just this once, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"No idea what you're talking about!"


	6. Unfortunate Simulation Joint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S CHAPTER 6! God that took awhile!
> 
> In this chapter we see Izuku face off against villains, and gain a new ability: Neon Conduction!
> 
> All Might battles the Nomu, and wins all thanks to the combined effort of him and his students, and Kyouka Jirou asks Izuku on a date!?
> 
> Let's find out what happens next in the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you then!

Izuku stomped out his cigarette as him and his class stood outside in their hero outfits. They were going to be headed for the USJ, or Unforeseen Simulation Joint and Izuku was getting a bit of a bad feeling from this trip.

Izuku would've been in his hero costume as well, but his costume was still being repaired after the battle training. Bakugou be damned, he really wished he didn't have to smoke like this today. He had actually wanted to quit his habit so that he'd be more appealing to a certain girl, but seems like he was going to have to rely on cigarettes once again.

"I can't believe I've gotta go without my costume because of you!" Izuku complained. Bakugou, who was standing right next to him, rolled his eyes and let out a "Tsk" noise. The two boy's were adorned in their UA gym uniforms and were waiting for a few more students to show up so they could take off on the bus.

"Not my fault your shitty costume can't handle my explosions. And don't talk to me like we're buddy-buddy; I'll kill you." Bakugou replied, scowling at the greenette who had used to be quite a few ways shorter than him. Now it appeared that Izuku matched Bakugou's height, or maybe he was an inch or two shorter?

"Yeah, yeah. Next time we fight though, it'll be a crushing defeat for you." Izuku stated, placing a hand onto the blonde's shoulder. Bakugou glared at Izuku, but the greenette only smirked before walking towards an approaching Kyouka Jirou.

"Hey, Jirou! Looking good in that costume as always!" Izuku complimented, smiling down at the girl. She blushed and attempted to sock the boy in the arm as hard as she could, only for him to vanish as smoke and reappear behind her with her wrists being grabbed by him. "Careful, that would've hurt. Am I not allowed to compliment you now?"

"Not with your kind of intentions." She stated through grit teeth, while secretly being happy for the compliment. She then struggled against the boy's grasp on her. "Now let me go! We've gotta get on the bus!"

Izuku chuckled and released her, "Fine, fine. I've got this cool new piece of art that I wanna show you anyways. I think you'll really like this one!"

Izuku, after becoming more comfortable with the girl, had begun to show her his WIP art. These sketches and murals-to-be were kept top secret from his fans, and the fact that he went out of his way to show her his ideas and explain the deeper messages really showed how much he had begun to trust the girl.

"Can't wait to see it!" The girl stated, smiling brightly at the boy. Was it just him or was it getting harder and harder not to blush around her? She's seriously way too cute. "Oh, but what do you think we're gonna do when we get to our rescue training spot?"

Izuku shrugged, "Probably gonna be a whole bunch of easy training to be honest. Though I can't help but get the feeling something's gonna go wrong."

The greenette then looked up into the sky as a gust of wind blew past them. His gut instinct was intensifying, this could really be a bad idea…

"Something's definitely gonna go wrong..."

* * *

The 1-A students exited their bus to find themselves at a massive facility; The Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for short. Izuku stepped off the bus with Jirou in tow, and stared at the large building before him. That eerie feeling telling him that something was going to go wrong multiplying ten-fold. Something was not right.

"I don't trust this place... My gut is telling me not to go in there." He mumbled, before turning to the rest of his class worriedly. Jirou picked up on the spike in Izuku's heartbeat and tapped his shoulder, causing the boy to flinch in response.

"Hey, what's up? You look like you've seen a ghost." She questioned, as she stared at the boy with a worried expression. He seemed to be quite on edge, as if he could tell that a storm was brewing. Izuku stared back at Jirou for a while before responding.

"U-Uh, yeah… Something's just… Off. Like I get the feeling we're being watched, or something bad's about to happen." The boy admitted, after taking a moment to calm himself. There was such a suspenseful tenseness of the area, and it was scaring him.

Jirou had never seen Izuku in a state like this, but surely he was just being paranoid, right? They were at UA for christ's sake, there was no way that whatever Midoriya was worrying about would happen to them.

"Quit being so paranoid, man. I'm sure we'll be fine!" Jirou stated, patting the boy on the back. Midoriya stared back at the girl; her optimism did help the boy feel a tad better, but that feeling of danger never left. "Now come on, we've got to join the class."

"Yeah… Right. Let's go." Izuku replied, walking alongside Jirou as they made their way to their class being gathered around outside of the massive facility. Aizawa turned to the students before they entered.

"Behave yourselves. We've got the pro hero Thirteen here with us today, she'll be the one instructing you guys on your rescue training." The teacher stated, before opening the doors to the facility. There stood thirteen all on her own, and waiting patiently for the students.

"Ah, there you guys are!" Thirteen said, excitedly while walking over to meet with the students. "Hello students! I am Thirteen, and I'll be instructing you today along with Eraserhead."

Aizawa looked around before scowling. All Might was absent. "Thirteen, where's All Might? He's supposed to be here, isn't he?"

"Ah, he was too tired after thwarting villains all morning. He said he should be here at the end though when he's recovered." Thirteen informed, turning to face the man. Aizawa sighed, and his scowl deepened. That guy was the pinnacle of irrationality.

'That guy…' He thought, before turning to the rest of the students. He was going to begin the lesson before a purple mist begun to form in the middle of the USJ. People had begun to step out of it, a whole army of what appeared to be villains!

Izuku paled. "W-Wait, those are-" He'd start, before being cut off by his homeroom teacher, who put on his goggles and readied his capture tool.

"Villains. Everybody get back and call for help if you can!" The man instructed, dashing down the stairs to meet the villains before they could reach the students. The man had begun attacking the villains left and right, taking down a large portion of the army before any of the students could fathom what was happening.

1-A was under attack, and the students needed to get out of there and fast! Thirteen quickly turned to the students. "Everyone! To the exit, we need to call for the other pros!"

The entirety of the class ran for the main exit, but suddenly that same purple mist from before appeared before them, attempting to cut them off.

"Not so fast, young heroes…" A voice was heard, before glowing yellow eyes appeared in the mist. It was a villain! "We can't have you ruining our plans. We are the League of Villains, and we are here to kill All Mig-"

Before the man could finish Izuku had shot a cinder missile right at him, narrowly missing the man's weak-point. "Shut your trap! We don't have time for the likes of you!"

Izuku, along with Bakugou and Kirishima rushed the villain, much to the horror of Thirteen. Unfortunately for the trio, they would be swiftly cut off by the man creating a vortex before them.

Tokoyami had attempted to use Dark Shadow to grab Izuku before he was warped away, but was unfortunately caught as well. A distressed Mina Ashido had begun to throw blobs of acid at the man, much to his annoyance before she too was warped away along with them.

Thirteen watched in horror as nine of her supervised students were warped away right before her very eyes. These students included; Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, Eijirou Kirishima, Minoru Mineta, Tsuyu Asui, Kyouka Jirou, Momo Yaoyorozu, Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido and Shouto Todoroki.

"EVERYONE GET BACK!" Thirteen instructed as she began to use her quirk, "Black Hole" to try to stop the villain before he could do more damage than he had already done.

'Everyone..! Please hold out for as long as you can!'

* * *

Izuku found himself falling down straight onto a simulated road, with rain pelting down on him. Where the hell was he, and where was that purple-mist asshole!?

'Wait…' Izuku though, making a big realization. 'Where's Jirou!? Is she okay!?'

The boy grunted as he brought himself to his feet. He looked around the area to find that he was completely alone, and being pelted with rain. He must be in the hurricane rescue simulator.

"Midoriya?" He heard a feminine voice speak, but two pairs of footsteps behind him. He turned to face the voice and realized that it was Mina Ashido, and Fumikage Tokoyami, two of his classmates.

"You guys… Thank god you're alright!" The greenette exclaimed, before making his way over to them. "We need to find a way out of here."

Tokoyami nodded, "Yes, unfortunately there was a single villain guarding the exit. He appeared to have hot pink hair, but he's all on his own. They must place great faith in him if he's to face us on his own."

Izuku nodded in agreement with Tokoyami's deduction. If this were a place where Izuku could better utilize his smoke quirk perhaps they'd have a chance, but they had absolutely no idea what the man's quirk is.

"Oh man, what are we gonna do!? What if he's crazy strong and we end up dead!?" Mina exclaimed, panicking. Izuku and Tokoyami stared down at her, both unsure of what to tell her. There was a very big probability that they could make one wrong move and be done for…

"First, let's scope out the scene. Can you take me to where you last saw him? I might be able to better devise a plan." Izuku requested, with Tokoyami and Mina nodding reluctantly.

The trio made their way to the exit, sneaking across the surrounding buildings just in case there were more villains, or the pink-haired villain was on the move. Izuku took one step past a building before his foot was nearly shot with what appeared to be a bright… Laser beam?

The greenette held his hand out to stop the two behind him from proceeding into the line of sight of the villain. The tall pink haired man stared down the greenette before appearing right in front of him, a trail of pink light right behind him.

"Hm. Wasn't expecting only one, but that just makes this easier." His gruff voice spoke before attempting to grab the boy's head with his arm charged up with whatever energy he was exuding. Izuku grabbed the man's arm as it latched onto his face, and screamed out in pain as he felt himself being burned violently.

"AAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!" The boy screeched, as the pain intensified. Tokoyami and Mina watched in horror as Izuku was brutally attacked. But then suddenly the man's smirk changed to an expression of horror as Izuku had begun to retaliate by activating Verbatim. Soon both men were grunting in pain, before a small hiccup of energy separated the two men. Both had fallen unconscious. Visions of the man before him's life flooded the greenette's mind, as his classmates called out for him.

"MIDORIYA!"

* * *

_Neon Raito grew up in Hokkaido as a normal, quirked child. This all changed, however, when his quirk awakened somewhere in his adolescence. His parents were killed in the activation, being disintegrated by his quirk, "Neon Conduction," and he was to be sentenced to life in prison for manslaughter. To prevent this, Neon's brother Shiro ran away from the police with his little brother. However, as they moved from city to city, the pair grew desperate for some sort of comfort and solace; in the end, they came across a group of drug dealers and became addicted._

_Shiro was the first of the two to get clean, and realized that the police's jurisdiction didn't go beyond Japan, and he made plans to sneak into America, encouraging his brother not to use his powers and thereby not attract any attention to them. One day, Shiro returned to Neon missing some teeth, a consequence of the gangs he was running with, and this prompted Neon to get clean._

_On the night the two were about to escape from Tokyo into foreign waters, they were ambushed by the Akurans while Neon was getting their money. While Neon was able to get away, Shiro was not so lucky and was captured. Neon made contact with Shiro's former employer Leiko Hashibara, who took advantage of his naivete to manipulate him into helping her win a gang war with the Akurans._

_When Shiro was finally found, Leiko took him prisoner and forced Neon to continue helping her, single-handedly handing her control of Seattle's drug trade and even securing her the police's favor. Unfortunately, Neon had become a dangerous liability, and Leiko attempted to kill him in a homemade gas chamber._

_Not only had she failed, but Neon's rage allowed him to break out of the trap, which led him to "negotiate" a new deal with her: either she would hand over his brother, or he would pick apart her gang and her operation piece by piece._

_Left with no other choice, Leiko arranged a final confrontation with Neon at the Crocodile, where she stuck him with a drug-fueled needle, and in the resulting haze, he killed his brother, Shiro, leaving him emotionally distraught and defenseless as the Police and pro heroes took him away._

_It was only after the incident of escape with Kumo Kemuri that Neon was able to escape from prison and team up with the league of villains._

_They vowed to take down drug dealers and heroes alike to fix this broken hero society._

* * *

"Midoriya! Wake up! Please man, don't leave us yet!" A voice spoke. Izuku groaned before opening his eyes to see Mina's face looking down at him. He looked to the side to see Tokoyami having Dark Shadow restrain the pink-haired villain from before.

Izuku remembered the burning from before and went to frantically feel his face while sitting up only to find… That they were gone? He looked around at the ground for a nearby puddle and saw that his face was perfectly intact, aside from a bit of dirt smudged on his face.

"What's wrong, Midoriya?" Tokoyami questioned, walking over with the unconscious villain. Izuku remembered the man's backstory and began to feel bad for him, but his actions weren't right… He was unfortunately strayed down the wrong path.

"It's nothing… But I think I might have that villain's abilities now." Izuku revealed, shocking his two classmates.

Mina, being the more vocal about this, needed answers. "What!? How is something like that even possible!? I thought your quirk had to do with smoke!"

Tokoyami nodded in agreement, though his expression was just as shocked as Mina's. Izuku sighed and looked down at his hand as it had begun to glow with a luminescent green aura. It seemed that now he had a second quirk, and it had to do with neon lights. He really should test this out later, but for now he'll have to just wing it and hope it works similarly to smoke.

"Well… My quirk is actually called Verbatim. It let's me use and retain other people's quirks; the smoke one's the only one I have in my arsenal… At least until now." Izuku said, bringing his hand back down to his side. "Regardless of that we should get out of here. I'll have to figure things out later."

"Right… The exit's just over there. Let's hope the rest of the class is alright." Tokoyami noted, pointing to the exit. The trio exited their location, and found themselves right in the center of the USJ.

The sight before them was quite horrid.

* * *

There laid their homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. The man was battered and broken, his arm being held by a behemoth of a… Bird man, with its brain exposed. The creature held onto their teacher with a vice-like grip as he laid unconscious.

"Eraserhead!" Izuku exclaimed in pure shock as the creature held onto the man. He then saw the creature grip down onto Aizawa's arm, and heard cracking along with dishevelled grunts of pain from his teacher. He watched on in horror as his teacher's arm began to twist in inhuman ways.

Before Tokoyami or Mina could register what was happening, a trail of neon was left behind Izuku and he was at the forefront of the battle, latching onto the giant bird-man from behind. The creature screeched and released Aizawa's arm to try and reach for Izuku who dashed off of the creature before it could get a solid grip on him.

"Tokoyami! Get Eraserhead to safety!" Izuku instructed, drawing the attention of a blue haired man, and that purple mist man from before. Izuku turned to the three villains before him and sized them up. This wasn't his first rodeo, but he needed to know what he was going to be up against.

Tokoyami saw the standoff the villains were having with Izuku, and quickly snatched up Aizawa with Dark Shadow. "Midoriya, be careful! We don't know what we're up against!"

Izuku nodded and glared down the blue haired villain before him. "What do you call yourself, villain? or something, cause that's _real_ original."

The blue-haired man began to scratch at his throat in annoyance. "For your information my name's Tomura Shigaraki, Brat." The man then turned to his tall birdman associate. "Nomu, take care of him. Maybe if we kill a couple kids All Might will show up."

Izuku flinched as the creature began to stomp towards him, his body wouldn't move away or try to flee. He looked down at his hands as they emanated that bright green neon light, and then back at this… Nomu thing. He'll just have to learn as he goes, and face this thing head on.

Mina and Tokoyami were running to the exit, and he hoped to god someone had gone to call for help. For now, it was up to him to try and buy some time for everyone else.

As the Nomu had reached him, Izuku ran. No, not away from Nomu, but around him, repeatedly. He was leaving a trail of neon behind him, and gaining speed, while circling around him. Eventually his physical appearance seemed all but non-existent as he dashed around the giant birdman. It seemed that he was figuring out his new abilities rather quickly, but then he began to run out of stamina and was forced to slow down.

Nomu tried to take this chance to strike Izuku with a devastating blow, but Izuku was smarter than that. He wouldn't be so ignorant to think he'd run that fast forever. He slid underneath the creature's legs and leapt into the air before letting his newfound neon energy flow to his hands more freely.

"YOU AREN'T GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR ALL MIGHT!" The boy shouted as he latched onto the creature's head and poured all of that neon energy he had stored up into the creature's brain.

Nomu let out an ear piercing screech and attempted to grab onto the boy, but each time he attempted to do so Izuku would blast him with a stronger shockwave of neon to the brain. This fight was a sight to behold as neon flashes and sparks spewed from both Izuku and Nomu.

The creature's head began to glow, but before Izuku could finish his attack, Nomu grabbed onto his shirt and flung Izuku into the nearby mountain area.

Izuku crashed into the nearby mountain just as 3 of his other classmates came descending from the mountain rescue area. Jirou and Momo looked onward to see their green-haired classmate, Izuku Midoriya slammed straight into a mountain. Luckily for him, both his new neon abilities, and One For All really helped cushion the blow.

"Midoriya!" Jirou screamed while releasing Kaminari from her grasp and running over to the greenette. Shigaraki saw the girl headed towards the greenette and let out a simple command to Nomu.

"Kill her." He instructed. Nomu, who had seemingly regenerated from that assault by Izuku, let out a low growl and charged for Jirou. Izuku lifted his head to see the Nomu gunning straight for Jirou, and it was like the whole world froze.

Izuku watched on as the villain charged straight for Jirou, and something in him snapped. Izuku rose from the rubble of his impact, adrenaline stopping whatever pain he was feeling, and let his neon energy flow to his hands. He stumbled as he tried to walk forward, and quickly realized he couldn't walk much farther.

'No..!' He thought as the Nomu got closer and closer to the girl. Nomu began to reach for the girl's face as she got closer to Izuku. He saw nothing but pure fear.

"NO!" He shouted as a massive pulse of energy exploded out of him, trapping Nomu in a massive bubble of some sort. Izuku was confused about what was happening as he stared at Nomu, were his eye's deceiving him or could he see Nomu's weak points?

Both the students and villains stood in awe at the sight of what Izuku had just done. He had trapped Nomu in some kind of stasis bubble, leaving him completely out of commission. But what shocked them the most was that he hadn't been using smoke at all, it was some sort of strange neon light.

"Midoriya… What _was_ that?" Momo questioned from behind Jirou. Before he could respond, Shigaraki let out an annoyed grunt and began frantically scratching his neck and face.

"He cheated… HE CHEATED! WHAT WAS THAT, BRAT!?" He shouted, pointing a finger at Izuku. "I'm going to make sure you rot!"

Shigaraki then began to rush the students, but as he neared them the doors to the USJ bursted open causing everyone present to stop what they were doing. All Might had arrived on the scene, and he was not happy.

"Don't stress any longer, future heroes… Why?" All Might questioned, as his loud footsteps and booming voice was heard all across the USJ. The blonde man ripped off the tie to his suit, and his smile fell.

"BECAUSE I AM HERE!"

* * *

Villains who had been incapacitated by Aizawa begun to rise from their unconscious states, only to be knocked back down by All Might in a flash. Izuku looked at his hero in awe. He was able to take down that entire fleet of villains in a moment's notice completely on his own.

"All Might…" Izuku breathlessly called for the hero. Before him or anyone else could fathom what was happening they were moved to the staircase leading away from the USJ central area. Izuku looked around to see Jirou, Momo and Kaminari beside him.

All Might had moved the three future heroes away from danger, and as Izuku looked up to the stairs he could see Mina and Tokoyami taking Aizawa up the giant staircase.

"You did well buying time, Young Midoriya." All Might commended, before turning back to the villains. He took note of the creature that was stuck in the stasis bubble, it seemed to be quite the interesting villain.

"Kurogiri, free Nomu." Shigaraki stated, causing Kurogiri to warp over to the trapped creature and free it from the bubble. The creature fell to the ground with a loud thud before bringing itself to its feet.

"Come on you guys, let's leave this to All Might." Izuku instructed, picking Kaminari's stupefied self up and throwing him over his shoulder. The two girls nodded and they began their ascension up the staircase. "And All Might, that thing's crazy strong..! Please, be careful!"

All Might gave a thumbs up to his pupil, and charged Shigaraki. The blue-haired man flinched.

"Nomu!" He called, causing Nomu to quickly dash in front of Shigaraki. Taking the brunt of All Might's attack.

"Carolina Smash!" All Might said, declaring the name of his attack. Nomu then tried to use both of his arms to grab onto All Might, who quickly evaded the attempt. The students nearby watched as All Might went for a low blow and punched Nomu directly in its abdomen, but to no effect.

"Nomu was made to withstand all of your attacks All Might, it has shock absorption! It's the perfect vessel to end the Symbol Of Peace!" Shigaraki declared while smirking sadistically. All Might swiftly slid behind the creature and gripped onto it's waist.

"Thanks for telling me how to beat it! If that's all it takes then this'll be a cinch!" All Might declared as he hoisted the creature into the air and slammed it down on the ground behind him in a German suplex.

As the smoke from the impact cleared, All Might was being held onto by the creature. He was trapped in the creature's vice grip, and Kurogiri had saved Nomu from getting injured by the impact by creating a warp gate right in the spot he was to collide with.

All Might coughed out blood, "So that's what you were aiming for..!" He'd declare as the creature had latched straight onto his wound from before.

All Might let out a grunt of pain. He couldn't free himself from this creature's hold on him, and he was now realizing how big of a sticky situation he was now in.

"Jirou, Yaoyorozu." Izuku called, placing Kaminari onto his own two feet. "Take Kaminari and go. I'm about to do something really stupid."

Jirou looked back at Izuku, and then saw the state All Might was in. "IZUKU WAIT, NO-" She called, but it was too late. Izuku had made a lightspeed dash straight for the scene, and quickly reached the scene.

Izuku's goal? Take down Kurogiri before All Might is pulled into the warp gate and cut into two pieces. The boy was able to reach Kurogiri, but before he could land a blow on him Katsuki Bakugou himself arrived, and slammed an explosive filled hand right onto his metal-coated neck.

"OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY, DEKU!" Bakugou exclaimed as the creature was brought down to the ground. "Got you now you fucking shadow moblin!"

"Kacchan, the fuck..?" Izuku exclaimed. To the greenette it appeared that Bakugou had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Nevermind we need to help All Mi-"

Izuku cut himself off as he turned to All Might only to see that Todoroki kid had covered that Nomu thing in ice. Izuku stood there bewildered as the next thing he knew Kirishima had attempted to swipe at Shigaraki.

"Never thought I'd say this, but boy am I happy to see you guys!" He'd exclaim before turning to Shigaraki who seemingly stood alone. All Might freed himself from Nomu and joined the students.

"It seems you underestimated my students here, villain!" All Might exclaimed, as the hand-clad man began to scratch his face in annoyance once again. These stupid heroes and their stupid cheats!

"We've been cornered it seems, because Kurogiri is trapped… Nomu, go kill that explosion boy over there." Shigaraki commanded, causing Nomu to rise from the vortex and completely shatter his right arm and leg from Todoroki's ice.

The heroes present watched the creature regenerate it's missing limbs in a moment's notice, and begin to charge for Bakugou. Before anyone could register what was happening, All Might quickly moved Bakugou aside and took the blow from the Nomu for him.

Izuku looked beside him to see Bakugou's confused face as he suddenly appeared right beside him.

"W-Wait, Bakugou was that you, or..?" Izuku trailed off looking at his childhood friend in awe. Bakugou shook his head and looked over to where the Nomu now stood.

"No you fucking idiot." He answered as the smoke surrounding that attack cleared, and All Might stood a few feet away. Shigaraki snarled in annoyance, but was glad that their escape plan was freed.

"We had no choice but to save our ally there, y'know? And not long ago one of your kids over there, I think that plain looking one." He said turning his attention towards the green haired kid, Izuku Midoriya himself. "He almost vaporized Nomu here. And who do you think inspired him to muster up such a touching act of violence? Hmm, 'hero'?"

The hand-clad man, extended both of his hands to his side. "The Symbol Of Peace? Give me a break! You're nothing more than a bludgeon of oppression yourself! Violence only breeds more violence, and once we kill you, that'll be made known to the world!"

All Might sighed, "You're mad. You oughta keep your antisocial viewpoints to yourself."

All Might then stood tall and pointed straight at Shigaraki. "Besides… You just want to get your kicks in."

Shigaraki chuckled ominously, before glaring straight at the number one hero. "You saw through me so quickly…"

"It doesn't matter, we'll kick your ass either way!" Both bakugou and Izuku exclaimed before glaring down one another with the same accusation in mind. "OI, QUIT COPYING ME!"

"Students! I need you all to escape, and leave this to me!" All Might instructed, holding a hand out in front of the students. "Watch as a pro shows you how it's done!"

Izuku sighed at his mentor, how the hell could be so stupidly reckless? He was going to cut down how much time he had left by trying to fight that thing, and Shigaraki _just_ said that Izuku almost vaporized it! Give him another attempt and he might just be able to do it.

"All Might, let me help! I might be able to-" Before Izuku could finish his statement, All Might rushed the Nomu and the two began to trade a blitz barrage of blows. The wind pressure of the two's fight knocked back even Shigaraki who had attempted to attack the students while they were distracted.

"You idiot, I told you that thing has shock absorption!" Shigaraki exclaimed as he regained his footing after being blown away. All Might smirked as he continued to punch away, with blood coming pouring out of his mouth.

"It's shock absorption, not nullification! That means it's got to have a limit!" All Might stated, continuing to punch away at the creature. Izuku watched his mentor as if he was mad, what kind of moron would put himself at risk like this?

Oh wait, Izuku is.

"A HERO IS SOMEONE WHO SMASHES THROUGH EVERY OBSTACLE LIFE PUTS HIS WAY! NOW LISTEN CLOSELY AS I TEACH YOU A THING OR TWO ABOUT GOING ABOVE AND BEYOND!" All Might exclaimed as he winded back his fist to go for one more devastating blow straight to Nomu's abdomen. "GO BEYOND.."

"PLUS ULTRAAAA!"

The students stood in awe at what had just transpired. Izuku had no idea what All Might had just done, but was Izuku seriously going to top that kind of strength with enough training!? Surely not, right..?

"Seems I really have gotten weaker… Back in my heyday that would've taken only 5 mighty blows!" All Might exclaimed, turning his attention back to the remaining villains. "Now it takes more than 300!"

"Now then, villain. We both want to put an end to this dance of ours quickly, don't we?" All Might questioned, trying to keep his composure. He had just used the last bit of his strength and needed to keep up the act to keep the villains afraid of him.

Izuku took note of All Might's state. He only had about a minute left and would probably need help very soon. Izuku watched Shigaraki begin to scratch at his neck once more in agitation as his plans were foiled.

"You used cheats..!" He exclaimed. "You've gotten weaker!? Bullshit! You're totally overpowered… You used cheats!"

All Might smiled, thinking his intimidation tactics were working. "What's the matter? Where'd your bravado go!? What happened to clearing the game!? Try it if you can!"

'He's bluffing…' Izuku noted as he watched his mentor's shaky form. He looked down at his hands and noticed that he too was almost out of fuel for his neon. 'Wait..!'

Izuku reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes, grabbing one from the pack and popping it into his mouth. Now all he needed was a light…

"Bakugou, light me." Izuku called, gaining the blondes attention. Bakugou growled in annoyance as he stared at the greenette indicating his cigarette.

"HAH!? And why should I!? This ain't the time for that!, shitty nerd!" Bakugou exclaimed, scowling at the greenette. Todoroki, who was witness to the scene, walked over and lit Izuku's cigarette.

"It's for your quirk, right?" He stated, shocking both Izuku and Bakugou. Izuku nodded and inhaled the smoke, feeling an influx of power surge through him, as well as any pain he was feeling beginning to vanish.

'So that's how it works… I might be able to switch powers like that.' Izuku thought, as he smoke-dashed into the battle once more.

Izuku began to gather smoke into his hand and fired off a cinder missile straight at the villains feet. "I'm not going to let you villains waste my teacher's time any longer. You're too weak to beat him, come back another time and try again if you dare!"

He then glared directly at Shigaraki, staring straight into his eyes. "Or would you rather I vaporize you?"

Shigaraki glared back at the boy before turning to Kurogiri. They need to escape before more heroes show up and they're caught.

"Let's get out of here, before the heroes show up, Kuro-" Before Shigaraki could utter another word he was gunned down by pro hero, Snipe! The pros have arrived and were here to save the day!

"Thank you, Young Midoriya… You've saved me once again." All Might exclaimed, reverting back to his skinny form as Izuku shielded them with a smoke screen. The villains were going to be thwarted, and All Might would continue on nearly "uninjured".

"Just be more careful next time, old man."

* * *

In the following events, All Might was to be transferred to Recovery Girl, and Izuku would head back to class with the rest of the uninjured students.

As Izuku was brought back to the rest of the students he was tackle-hugged suddenly by a black blur. He looked down to see that Kyouka Jirou herself had latched onto him with a tight embrace.

"J-Jirou, what..?" He questioned. He heard small sniffles escape from the girl as she hugged him, she must have been so scared he'd get hurt.

"Don't do that again." She mumbled as her face was buried in Izuku's chest. A couple of other students watched the scene unfold but said nothing, but one pink-skinned girl took notes. Izuku places a hand atop the girl's head and pats her gently.

"Sorry, but I couldn't just leave my idol like that, y'know? And at least I'm here safe and sound, right?" He said, as the girl brought her face up to look Izuku in the eyes. She pouted, but nodded and looked away. Izuku chuckled. "You look so cute when you pout."

Now, under normal circumstances, Jirou would usually try to hurt the boy. But seeing as how everyone had just risked their lives, especially him, she'd cut him some slack and let him have this. She also kinda didn't mind him calling her cute like this.

"Fine, but you're making it up to me tomorrow. There was talk of a day off…" She stated, blushing slightly at what she was insinuating. Izuku stared at her a bit cluelessly before the lightbulb went off in his head.

"DID YOU JUST ASK ME ON A DATE!?"


	7. A Night To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter seven of Switch The Colors!
> 
> This update took a minute because I struggled a lot on date ideas for the two of them, because on one hand I wanted to have them go to a karaoke place, but I also wanted them to do something a bit more personal to Izuku as a means to improve their relationship and trust.
> 
> Also, due to that, we get to see a bit more of Izuku's angsty side in Switch The Colors, so I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you guys want to hangout in a server that's really big on IzuJirou, please feel free to join this discord server: https://discord.gg/NuT8DhGMDk
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys enjoy, I've got a new fanfic coming out soon, and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

Kyouka stared down at her phone with her heart beating out of her chest. She had really asked him out on a date, it was a bit unexpected of her to just jump into something like this, but perhaps the USJ incident had put her on an adrenaline high and boosted her confidence even if just a little. Though now she was seriously starting to regret it.

She glanced up and down from their designated meeting spot to her phone, hoping to get some sort of indication that he was nearby. Was he standing her up, or just stupidly late? Granted, it was only like 10 minutes, but still! He should be here by now!

"So what're we looking at?" A voice from behind her spoke, startling her enough to whip her jacks around behind her, attempting to attack her pursuer. Suddenly, she felt her jacks being caught by a familiar pair of hands, and she was swiveled around. She found herself being face to face with Izuku Midoriya, the person she had been waiting on for quite some time now.

"Watch where you're pointing these things, they could hurt somebody y'know?" Izuku said, whilst Kyouka stood in shock at how she didn't even hear the boy approaching. Was she that tuned out of her surroundings that she didn't even realize Izuku sneaking up on her?

"Hey Jirou, Sorry for being late." Izuku stated, releasing the girl's jack with a small smirk gracing his lips. The purplette blushed at his confident smirk, and quickly whipped her head away with an audible "humph". "Oh come on, don't be like that. At least I'm here now, Violet."

"Wh-What did you just call me!? D-Don't address me like I'm your g-girlfriend!" Kyouka stated, her jacks coiling aimlessly in embarrassment. Izuku's smirk widens, his teasing having the effect that he wanted. She really needed to stop giving him so many ways to tease her.

"Oh, why not? You _did_ ask me on a date after all, or would you rather me call you eggplant or something?" Izuku teased, leaning closer to her face as she had turned away. The girl's blush deepened and she was now starting to regret this decision. He was seriously letting this whole "Date" thing get to his head.

"V-Violet's fine… Let's just go, we met up super late and I have no idea what you have planned." Kyouka complains, pulling on the hem of her shirt. Izuku actually takes a look at what she's wearing, causing a bit of a small blush to form on his face.

Kyouka was adorned in a white t-shirt and denim shorts, with a black leather jacket and choker to top it all off. It was fairly warm out, which made it more understandable for her to be wearing shorts, but he'd be lying if seeing her legs wasn't a treat. (Not that he didn't take peeks at her on the daily in school).

Izuku however was actually not wearing his usual casual clothes, instead he was adorned in an olive green button up shirt with black jeans and his trademark red hightops. Nothing fancy, but at least his arms were on display as his sleeves were rolled up. He still was wearing that beanie though.

"Hey… You look really good by the way. Like _really_ good." Izuku said, walking off in a random direction. He was unable to look her in the face and say it directly, but he did his best to keep the sincerity in his tone. He wasn't sure if she had styled her hair differently or something, but she really did look stunning. Maybe it was just seeing her in something other than the UA school uniform for once.

"H-Hey! Wait up, prick!" Kyouka shouts, jogging lightly to catch up to the boy's stride. She had completely overlooked his compliment and tunnel visioned on the fact that he just started walking without even so much as a heads up. Sometimes in moments like these she really wonders what this green-haired bastard is thinking.

What's going on in the mind of Izuku Midoriya?

A question asked by many, but only one girl really let it fester in the back of her mind like now. Sometimes his gaze would turn distant and he'd stare off in a random direction as if he was thinking heavily about something, especially at certain locations in their little walk around the city.

"So what exactly are we doing out here? We've been walking for an hour." Kyouka questions, nudging her "date" with her elbow. Izuku smirks and points to a nearby theatre showcasing a movie about an American who's quirk activates due to an explosive catalyst.

"Mainly sightseeing for a surprise. But let's go see a movie, I'll treat you to dinner right after." Izuku replies, a softer smile from his usual smirk appearing on his face. "How's that sound, Violet?"

Once again, Kyouka's face erupted a deep red hue due to the new nickname he had for her. She wouldn't exactly say she hated it; quite the opposite in fact. It made her heart quicken it's pace even if just a little and nearly brought a smile to her face, but she opted to force it back down so she wouldn't be teased.

"P-Please don't call me that. Let's just go see this movie." She mumbled softly as the couple entered the theatre. Or rather, Kyouka did. Izuku stood outside of the cinema and stared up into the sky seemingly. He smirked, seeming to have come to deeper revelations about something he was pondering. He then locked eyes with Kyouka, the smile on his face was all too real, yet all too mischievous at the same time.

"Are you coming or not? That look on your face gives me the creeps." Kyouka said, glaring at the greenette. The boy simply pulled off his beanie and began to walk inside of the theatre right beside her. She stared at his hair, noticing that it seemed a lot more well-kept than she had initially thought.

"Oi! I'm not creepy!"

* * *

The two teens come out of the theatre laughing. The movie was actually quite nice, but Kyouka had some tripes about the main character which made Izuku laugh at her antics.

"I'm telling you, you act just like that Delsin guy! You're both cocky pricks with dumb powers!" She exclaimed, scowling at Izuku who simply laughed at her complaints of his character. "Don't laugh!"

"Pffft! I'm sorry, you just seriously had to connect it back to me and start complaining? You know you loved him, I saw your face! You were so invested!" Izuku proclaimed, causing the girls jacks to coil in embarrassment. She had been caught red-handed.

"Oh, shut up! He's definitely way cooler than you, grass-for-brains!" Kyouka pointed out, smirking at the lighthearted insult at the boy's hair. Izuku rolls his eyes with a smile on his face and pokes her in the side, causing her to jump and glare at him. "Quit it! You know I'm right!"

"Yeah, yeah. You wanna get some grub? It's starting to get dark and I want to show you the surprise after we eat." Izuku said, pointing to a nearby restaurant in the distance. Kyouka nodded in agreement and the two walked down the street towards the restaurant.

'There he goes mentioning that surprise again..' Kyouka thought, staring at her green-haired friend. He had mentioned that he'd have a surprise for her multiple times on their walk, but when she asked about it he would only smile and ignore the question. He was acting a bit more ominous than usual, it was a bit more…

Enticing. Izuku was very enticing, and he knew exactly what he was doing. He was trying to keep her interested, wanting to show her a bit more to who "Izuku Midoriya," was. And he thought of ways on how to exactly do that before eventually gaining an incredible idea, though it would definitely come with a huge risk.

"So about that surprise, I know you won't tell me what it is, but why does it have to be so late in the night?" Kyouka questions as the duo enter the restaurant. Izuku looks a bit hesitant to answer, but before he can answer, a waiter walks up to the two of them and has them seated. Izuku notices the man gives Kyouka a small wink, causing him to scowl at the man.

'This guy…' Izuku thought, silently wishing he could use his neon abilities to burn the waiter to a crisp. He couldn't exactly blame the guy though, Kyouka really did look stunning; but he still needed to learn to read the room. 'We came here together dude, back off.'

"..riya… Oh for fucks sakes! Izuku!" Kyouka exclaims, kicking the boy underneath the table causing him to hiss in pain. He quickly grabs the leg that she kicked and glared at her.

"What the hell, Jirou!?" Izuku exclaimed, his leg aching in pain from that kick. She really was blessed with powerful legs. The girl scowls and rolls her eyes, this guy will space out and not even realize he was doing it?

"You spaced out. I'm still waiting for an answer to my question!" Kyouka stated, frustrated that it took him so long to, "wake up". Izuku's face fell into a more serious expression as he pondered the answer to her question. He couldn't say too much without revealing what it was, but perhaps he could curve the answer a little.

"Yeah, sorry… Say, how well do you think you know me?" Izuku said, answering her question with a question. Kyouka looked at him skeptically, she grew curious as to what exactly he had in mind when asking that question.

"That's quite the question…" Kyouka exclaims through a sigh. She looks down and twirls her jack around her finger as she thinks about just what exactly she _does_ know about the boy in front of her. "Not much to be honest… You don't really talk about yourself too much, I've only really picked up on your personality and even then it always seems like… Like there's more _to_ know. You're a pretty mysterious guy, Midoriya." She then looked down at her jacks and tapped the ends together. "But I guess that's why I find you so interesting, both because of your quirk and heroics, but also because you seem to have so much layered deep within you."

Izuku's eyes widen. She was either really good at reading people, or Izuku was really bad at putting up a front. Kyouka quirked a brow as Izuku gave a genuine smile to her, for some reason her heart began to thump loudly in her ears. Was she having a heart attack? No, it didn't hurt, but there was definitely something wrong with her.

"I can't really say that you're wrong. There's a lot that I hide, but I guess that relates to my surprise. I want you to understand me a bit better, maybe even give you a new perspective of 'Izuku Midoriya'." Izuku reveals, using his fingers to simulate quotation marks.

He then scratches the back of his neck, a soft exhale escaping his nose. "But I guess I want to do that because I feel like you're someone I can trust. That's honestly really rare to come across, but I also just want to know you better as well. What better way to do that then to show you who I am? That's the surprise; showing you what you're getting into."

Kyouka blushes softly, her jacks wiggle slightly and she avoids Izuku's gaze. He was never usually this earnest with her, and hearing such nice things from his mouth was an oddity, yet it wasn't unwelcome. It made her feel warm inside to know that he put such trust in her, but it also made her all the more curious on what he had meant. "Showing you what you're getting into."? What could he want to share with her?

"Alright, have you two decided on what you'd like?" The male voice of the waiter speaks, suddenly appearing before them. Izuku scowls slightly, earning a confused glance from Kyouka.

"Katsudon, and could you bring me a cola, please?" Izuku replies, not even turning to glance at the man. He was polite, but the waiter rolled his eyes at Izuku's order and wrote it down begrudgingly. Smoke began to emanate from the boy's fingertips, perhaps it was a signal of intense emotion?

"Right. And for you, gorgeous?" The waiter questions, his flirting being painfully obvious to both teens. Granted, he probably was only a year or two older than them, but it was seriously cringy to see his attempts at trying to get with Kyouka. Hell, Izuku could do _way_ better if he tried hard enough.

"I've got a boyfriend, thanks. I'll have Yakitori and some sweet tea." Kyouka replies, her blank face never leaving as she stares down the man, and gestures to Izuku. The waiter takes the hint and walks off, leaving the two to continue their conversation. As Kyouka turns to Izuku she realizes her mistake as he's now smirking smugly at her, causing blood to rush to her face.

"So, I'm boyfriend material now?" Izuku questions, his smug tone causing Kyouka to both scowl and blush like crazy. Why did she have to say that!?

"Shut it!"

* * *

"Well, aside from that shit waiter, I'd say it was a good place to eat." Izuku said, holding the door open for Kyouka. She was a bit upset that Izuku hadn't let her pay for her own meal, but the boy insisted that he paid this time around. His mom had raised him to be a gentleman after all.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, what's up with this surprise?" Kyouka questions, checking her phone for the time. It was getting to be late and they should probably head back home soon. Izuku clicked his teeth and shook his head, she really shouldn't be so concerned over the time right now.

"Don't worry about the time. I've only got one question for you; do you trust me?" He questioned suddenly, walking so close to her they were nearly touching. Kyouka could smell the scent of a fireplace off of him, she was unsure if it was from his quirk or some kind of cologne.

The girl's heart began to race. She was really concerned with how serious and mysterious Izuku had been today, but if she wanted to get to know him she had to trudge through these unknown waters. But that intense gaze he was giving to her, it made her feel as though she should be fearful of what's to come.

"U-Um… Yes..? Yeah, I-I trust you." She stated, stuttering as he was causing her to feel a bit nervous of what's to come. Izuku smiles and takes her hand in his.

"Good, cause you're going to want to hold onto something." Izuku warns, causing Kyouka to grow confused before she's suddenly shot into the sky, Izuku carrying her so that she doesn't suddenly plummet. He had used his smoke to propel them into the air and was now somehow floating?

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!? MIDORIYA, PUT ME DOWN!" Kyouka screeched, flailing about in a panic, causing Izuku to both chuckle and struggle to keep a firm grip on her as her random flailing was gonna be signs of trouble. He needed to get her down on solid ground and fast.

"Alright, alright! Just quit flailing!" Izuku exclaimed, gliding them down with his smoke towards the roof of the theatre that they were at not too long ago. Civilian onlookers choosing not to even bother questioning a couple of kids acting up, it seemed to be a regular occurrence in the city.

As soon as the duo landed on the ground Kyouka shot herself out of Izuku's grasp and stumbled to the ground, panting due to her panic and screaming. Once she regained her composure she turned to glare at her green-haired assailant, only to find him staring up at a billboard on the roof of the theatre.

"Fuck you, prick!" She shouts, using her jack to bring Izuku to his knees and wail in pain. She huffed in annoyance and took the chance to look at her surroundings. The moon was above them, shining down and illuminating both the rooftop and the billboard. Off the edge of the roof was a neon sign that read the name of the theatre, and then there was Izuku, who was sprawled out on the roof writhing in pain. Fucking prick.

"I gave you a warning!" He exclaimed, bringing himself to his feet. He rubbed his ears that still rang due to the vibrations; seriously it was like she ruptured his eardrum! Kyouka simply scowled at the boy and shook her head angrily.

"You should've said what you were gonna do, grass-for-brains!" Kyouka continued to berate. Izuku was going to reply, but decided to just let her be right. It wasn't worth their time, he had a surprise for her anyways.

"Whatever." He said, making his way over to the edge of the roof. Kyouka watched as he began to absorb the neon light from the sign beneath his feet, his arm beginning to glow with a bright fluorescent neon green. It was that same ability from before, that neon light.

"How are you even able to do that? What happened to the whole smoke thing?" Kyouka questioned, stepping towards him. Izuku shrugged, pausing before he gave an answer to admire his hand emanating the green light.

"I guess I should start off with the fact that my quirk isn't just the smoke quirk. My quirk is called Verbatim, it lets me obtain and use any sort of quirks I see fit so long as they aren't mutant types." Izuku explained, staring up at the moon. Kyouka couldn't believe what she was hearing, he had a quirk that let him use and _keep_ other people's quirks!? That was seriously unheard of! "Before UA, I had gotten the smoke quirk from a villain. Then during the USJ… I fought a villain with the neon quirk."

Kyouka put a hand over her mouth in awe. He had stolen quirks from two separate villains? Then that would mean-

"Yeah… I've built my heroics off of villainous quirks. I'm essentially one of the most vile heroes-in-training out there. Probably even a little worse than that grape haired idiot in our class. I might as well be a villain in the eyes of the laws in place for heroes." Izuku revealed, looking down and causing his hair to drape over his eyes. He pulled out his beanie and fit it back atop his head, a sigh escaping his lips as he did so.

He had these kinds of thoughts plaguing his mind for quite some time, he had been trying to ignore it and prove himself wrong so that he could be a hero, but then came another quirk. Another quirk from a villain, a quirk that had been used to probably kill many. He felt disgusted by that fact alone; disgusted by his own abilities. He couldn't be one of _them_.

Kyouka watched as the boy grit his teeth, but he exhaled softly before turning to her with a pained smile. "But because of them… I saved you. So maybe I am doing something right, right..?" Izuku then turned to the billboard and held out his hand. He fired off a long stream of neon, causing Kyouka to flinch in both surprise and fear.

When she looked back at the billboard the image that remained was a neon mural of what appeared to be a boy on his knees staring at his glowing hands. It was sloppy, but the message would get across very easily. Honestly, Kyouka was more surprised that he had tagged the billboard with his powers alone.

"Perhaps you wouldn't want to know about this side of me, but… I-I felt I should've said something. I've been called a useless copycat nobody for years because of my quirk, but I don't need any sympathy…" He said, letting his hand fall to his side. Kyouka watched as that pained smile on his face fell, a single tear fell from his eye. "I just need to tough it out. That's all I've ever done, and that's all I _can_ do, Jirou..."

The two of them stood in silence, Kyouka staring at Izuku who's eyes were covered by the hair that stuck out of his beanie. She hadn't realized all of these thoughts had plagued his mind so constantly, but she also was left speechless. He was a savior to many, but always went without thanks until that one fateful encounter with All Might. But in this moment, he didn't need to save anyone… He needed to be saved himself.

"Kyouka." She corrected, taking steps towards the boy. Izuku's lone eyebrow raised in confusion at the correction; why her given name? "At least when we're alone like this, call me Kyouka. I can't even possibly imagine what you've gone through in your life but…" She wrapped her arms around the boy, her head only coming to his chest despite the fact he wasn't even that tall; Kyouka was just short.

She embraced Izuku tightly, an act of comfort he didn't even realize he needed. "You'll never have to experience it again… And don't you dare compare yourself to those vile villains, you've taken those quirks and you'll make them your own so that you can excel as a hero! You've already proven yourself worthy enough to be a hero, don't give up…"

A small chuckle followed by a sniffle came from Izuku. He embraced the girl in return as she finished her ramblings of Izuku as a hero. "Thank you… I'm honored you think so highly of me, heh."

Kyouka slapped his back in response to his light-hearted joke, earning another chuckle from the boy. "You can call me Izuku anytime you want. We've already gotten this close after all." He said, rubbing the girl's back, causing her to get a shiver up her spine as well as an increased heartbeat.

"R-Right…" She said, releasing the boy from her embrace. The two separated and Kyouka looked up at Izuku's face, only to be completely surprised to see such a… Real smile on his face. It made her heart skip a beat.

"You know you can rely on me as well if you need it." Izuku said, locking eyes with the girl. A light tinge of pink appears on her cheeks and her ears coil in embarrassment, but she nods nonetheless. "I seriously thought you'd be disgusted by me after I told you about Verbatim…"

Kyouka lightly slapped him and pouted, earning a chuckle from the boy. "I would never! Besides… Verbatim sounds like a cool hero name."

For some reason those words stuck with him. He hadn't really thought of any good hero names, but the fact that Kyouka thinks his "copycat" quirk would also double as a good hero name… Hell, he might be sold on the idea.

Izuku nodded in agreement and gave the girl another genuine smile, before she backed away from Izuku and cleared her throat anxiously, the realization of the situation that they were in setting in.

"I don't mean to ruin the mood, but… How do we get down?"


	8. Festival For Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 8! God this one was quite troublesome...
> 
> This chapter we see Izuku preparing for the Sports Festival, and even getting some assistance from a strange pink friend!
> 
> It also seems that Kyouka may even be admiring Izuku in more ways than one, I wonder where that will go.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you for the next chapter!
> 
> Discord:https://discord.gg/FD5yVaS22w

"Don't concern yourselves with me." The dark haired teacher of class 1-A instructed as he stalked his way to the front podium of the classroom. The man looked like a mummy, bandaged from head to toe and probably still healing from his injuries after the USJ.

Tenya Iida had just asked if the teacher was faring well, to which the man only replied with his prior statement. It wasn't of any concern to the students how he was doing or not, though the concern was appreciated, it was irrational and unprofessional.

The day came where the students would arrive back at school to continue their normal learning, and Izuku was already feeling completely exhausted by it. He sighed as the man slowly walked to the podium, preparing himself for another god awful speech to introduce the class.

"UA's Sports Festival is fast approaching. Now you may be asking, 'Why are we doing this right after the USJ,'? Well, that's exactly why we're doing it. To show those villains that they can't stop us from operating like normal." Aizawa stated, his eyes peeking through the bandages over his face. "Think about the benefits of the Sports Festival because you'll be scouted by pros the entire time. Just don't act like idiots, and you'll probably do fine. Most of you at least."

The man then opted to leave the room and head back to the nurses office to receive further treatment for his injuries. Izuku rolled his eyes at his teacher's excuse to take a nap in the nurse's office, but relented the free time to quickly swivel around in his seat and cross his arms over Kyouka's desk, laying his head upon them.

"So, are you ready for the Sport's Festival? Seems exciting, yeah?" He questioned, watching the girl scribble idly in a notebook. Kyouka shrugged before putting her pencil down and locking her gaze with the greenette in front of her. More noticeably the hat on his head.

"I guess so. It's our chance at pro heroism... Say, what's your reasoning for wanting to be a hero? You seem to really have the drive to save people, but it makes me curious." The girl questioned, laying her head on her desk as a means to be at proper eye level with the boy.

"A deep question right off the bat, really?" Izuku questioned, chuckling softly as she reached over and removed the greenettes beanie. Pouting as she did so. "I guess it's mainly just the want to prove the world wrong. Change the standard by being the best damn hero in the world. I want to make people hopeful for a brighter future, something I never really had."

Kyouka put Izuku's beanie on and stared at the boy, "Huh... That's a really good reason, Midoriya." She said, tilting her head slightly. The greenette shrugged and quickly snatched his beanie back.

"Don't touch my hat without permission. So what about you?" The greenette questioned, placing his hat atop his head as the girl in front of him pouted once more. She had it only for awhile, but wearing his hat was fun! "What reason does the multi-talented Kyouka Jirou have for wanting to be a hero?"

Kyoua glared at the boy and lightly smacked him upside his head. "Don't patronize me. I guess my reasoning would be that I wanted to dedicate myself to saving others. I wanted to be someone that could bring a smile to people's faces, and while music is a passion of mine I just really wanted to be a hero instead."

Izuku stared at the girl, his face showing surprise. She had a noble reason for wanting to be a hero. It honestly gave him all the more reason to admire the girl, and have that much more respect for her. They both wanted to give people hope and make them smile, that's what all heroics should be about in Izuku's mind. That's what every hero should strive for; being the light in the dark for people.

"Our reasons aren't that much different then..." Izuku said, raising his head from Kyouka's desk. The girl soon followed suit and quirked a brow at him, only to see his smirking, cocky face. "That just adds to your appeal. You're cute, _and_ noble. Real girlfriend material."

Kyouka blushed, "D-Don't just say that you prick! Quit messing around!" She shouted, jacking the boy straight in the neck, causing him to fall out of his seat. The commotion drew in the attention of a certain pink-skinned girl, who watched the two teens with pure joy at their flirtatious display.

"I dunno, I think he was serious, Jirou-san." Mina Ashido spoke, drawing the attention of the two teens. Izuku suddenly popped up from the floor with a grasp on his chin and nodded in agreement, causing the purplettes face to change to a red hue.

"Th-That's...- Wait, who even asked you!?" Kyouka shouted suddenly, pointing a finger at the new addition to the conversation. The pink girl grinned and chuckled at the girl's embarrassment.

"Well, it's not my fault you two were so loudly flirting over here..." She replied, shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head. Kyouka's jacks came to coil in embarrassment before she felt an arm drape over her shoulders.

"Cut her some slack, she's not used to the attention. Oh, but we did go on that date the other day..." Izuku said, recalling the day prior where the two of them spent the day out on the town having fun, and eventually ended with Izuku essentially spilling his guts out to her. It was a nice time, and they'd continued to get along as usual, with the new addition to Izuku offering to take her out on his spray painting outings.

Kyouka, however, was reaching her limit of embarrassment. Add onto the fact that Mina was smiling like an idiot at the information that they went on a date and the world felt like it was crashing down on her. She had had enough!

"It was _not_ a date!"

* * *

"I'll catch you later, apparently All Might wanted to meet with me." Izuku stated, placing his beanie atop her head. Kyouka nodded in understanding and walked off with Mina to hangout for lunch. She adjusted the beanie atop her head as they waved the greenette off to do whatever he needed to do.

"See ya, Midori." Mina replied, doing a two-finger salute to the boy as he left. She noted that he had curly hair like her, which would be great fuel for later. Mina then turned to the purplette beside her, and decided that now would be as good a time as any to get some answers out of her. "So Jirou... How did you two meet?"

Kyouka fiddled with the hat atop her head and looked down as they waited in the cafeteria line. She reminisced about being saved by the greenette, and even encountering him in the middle of the night atop the roof of her favorite music store. "I guess the first official time would've been late at night in front of a music store... But as for when we first spoke to each other it was probably before the entrance exam. Would you believe me if I said I almost fell and he caught me?"

Mina giggled at that and nodded, "Makes sense. So I assume after that you two hung out more?" She questioned, causing the girl to nod. This was just perfect! It was like a love novel was happening right before her very eyes!

"Y-Yeah, he just kinda stuck by me... And I know sometimes he can be annoying, but he's really nice and earnest. Y'know he's kind of surprising. He may seem like he doesn't take anything seriously, but in reality..." She started, tugging on the beanie that laid atop her head with a smile. She looked back on the boy's smile the day prior after he had essentially spilled his guts to her. "He's very thoughtful. There's a lot more to Izuku than I expected."

Mina suddenly squealed and got up in the girl's face with a sly grin on her face. Kyouka was confused at first and quickly realized the mistake that she had unfortunately made. Lunch was going to be a disaster and she could already feel it, and it would all be thanks to her hearing Kyouka call Izuku by name.

"You called him by his first name! So cute!"

The bell rang, indicating the start of classes as Izuku walked through the door at the last minute, quickly rushing to his seat. The boy sat down and exhaled a sigh of relief as his hat was carefully waiting for him on his desk, warranting a quiet "Thanks" from the boy.

Izuku placed the hat atop his head as their Math teacher, Ectoplasm, made his way into the classroom and prepared for his lesson. The man was slow due to his prosthetic legs, but he'd get the job done. Though that did give the class enough time to chat among themselves.

Kyouka leaned forward and quickly whispered to the boy as they waited for the lesson to begin, "So what did All Might want?"

Izuku shrugged, "Just thanked me for saving his butt. He's really not as high and mighty as one might think." He replied, leaning back in his chair as Kyouka turned back to face the teacher and the lesson began.

Izuku looked back on his meeting with All Might. He hated lying to Kyouka, but as he promised All Might, he couldn't tell a soul about One For All. The greenette reminisced on the conversation, All Might's words ringing through his ears as he did so.

_"_ _I want you to tell the world, 'I AM HERE'!"_

How exactly was he to achieve this? He had just gotten a new quirk, and was still getting used to the smoke one for Christ's sake! Izuku would have to train like hell and come up with new ways to beat people like Todoroki, or Bakugou. Especially Bakugou. His animosity for the blonde would never vanish, and he would soon prove that he was still better than that dumbass Pomeranian.

Perhaps he'd have to take time off from the other aspects of his life. He wanted to show that he would destroy the competition. But what would the pros watching say if they see him using two quirks? What would they say if they found out about him using villain quirks to be a hero? He'd be shunned by hero society forever, never to accomplish his dreams and become a hero.

"...riya... Midoriya. MIDORIYA!" A voice called out to him as he snapped back into reality. It was his teacher, Ectoplasm, trying to get his attention as he seemed to have spaced out for quite some time. "I understand that these topics may be difficult but please keep your muttering to a halt while I'm teaching. You're distracting your classmates."

Izuku looked around the room to see that everyone was staring his way, aside from Bakugou. Of course he was muttering. "Yeah, sorry. Sports Festival's just got me in my thoughts lately."

"Understood. Keep your thoughts on it to yourself until the end of class." Ectoplasm instructed. Izuku nodded and looked down as he exhaled. This whole thing was starting to stress him out. He had expectations to meet, and he wanted to make himself that much greater as a hero.

"Right..." He replied, allowing the man to instruct the class as usual. Not many of the other students could understand what Izuku was talking about, but Kyouka, having the godly gift of good hearing, heard exactly what was on the boy's mind. He was battling with himself again over his quirks, and worrying on how to get stronger.

'Izuku...' She thought, her expression shifting to one of worry. The boy turned his attention back to the class, and the day continued as normal with Izuku remaining painfully silent. Soon the day came to an end, and the class began to pack up their things, with Izuku and Kyouka being the first to leave. As the two opened the door to leave, they were shocked to see a large crowd of other UA students in front of the 1-A classroom.

"Alright, what the hell is this, can you get out the way? People have places to be, y'know." Izuku stated as he glared at the students around him. A few of them backed off due to the greenettes intimidating aura, and smoke that emanated from his body, but suddenly a lilac-haired man with horrendous bags under his eyes stepped forward.

"So this is the infamous 1-A... You lot don't seem like much." He stated, pretty much towering over Izuku and staring at the rest of the class that had gathered behind the greenette. Izuku sighed, now really wasn't the time to put up with these kinds of people.

"If this is your means to declare war..." The greenette stated, suddenly vanishing in a quick smoke dash behind the lilac haired boy, slamming him straight into the ground. The crowd around them gasped, and even the fellow 1-A students were shocked. (Aside from Bakugou who smirked a bit fiendishly).

The lilac haired boy turned his head to glance up at the greenette whose body was literally smoking, and his glare pierced through him like a tiger getting ready to attack its prey.

"You should just sit this one out." He concluded, releasing the man from his grip and walking off. Kyouka quickly rushed to the fellow purplette and helped him up, something was seriously wrong with Izuku. He didn't just attack people like this.

"I'm so sorry, he's not usually like that! The Sports Festival's probably weighing on him..." She stated as the boy pulled himself to his feet, staring at the greenette walking away in awe. Sure he had just attacked a fellow student, but what really shocked him was the fact that he held back. Izuku held back; he had no intention of hurting the lilac-haired boy.

Kyouka swiftly bowed her head and dashed for Izuku who continued his slow walk out of UA. She finally caught up to him at the stairwell, and the girl socked him as hard as she could in the back of the head.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Attacking the other students, what is wrong with you, idiot!?" Kyouka exclaimed as the greenette rubbed the back of his head, hissing in pain as he did so. "Seriously, you're not acting like yourself. What's wrong?"

Izuku sighed and looked down. The downside of having someone so very close and personal to you was that they began to learn your habits, from when you were feeling your happiest, to when you were feeling your lowest. Though perhaps it was his own fault for letting her get so close. Though it wasn't like he regretted it.

"I..." Izuku started, before whipping his head down to the ground. He ripped off his beanie and scratched at his hair as he groaned in annoyance. It was hard to let out the words he so desperately wanted to say. "I just got a lot weighing on me. I-I've got expectations to meet during the Sports Festival, and I'm going to have to train extremely hard to get a hold on this neon thing. I-I'm sorry for losing it, but-"

Kyouka cut the boy off by wrapping her arms around the boy in a comforting hug. "You don't need to say anymore, I get it. Just try to take it easy okay? Don't overthink things, you'll go out there and do your best. That's all that matters."

Izuku sighed, smiling as the girl didn't press him for answers. Her words brought comfort to his mind, and she was right. He was overthinking things, he would do great after all. He had an advantage over most other people in their class.

"Oooooh? What's this? So you two _are_ dating!" A chipper feminine voice from behind them spoke, causing both teens to quickly separate and glare at the voice of their pink-skinned classmate, Mina Ashido. "You even let her wear your hat sometimes, and you thought you could hide it from me! The love expert!"

'More like an idiot expert.' Izuku and Kyouka simultaneously thought as the girl hopped down the stairs to join the duo. Izuku got a good look at the girl's legs- Not to perv on her or anything, but more-so taking note that she probably danced. 'Maybe she could help me...'

"Hey, Ashido. You dance, don't you?" Izuku questioned, shocking the pink skinned girl.

"Y-Yeah actually. How'd you know that?" She questioned, suddenly creeped out by the greenettes sudden knowledge of herself. Izuku rolled his eyes and pointed to her legs.

"I've been around breakdancers before. All of their legs are buff as hell, so I was wondering if you could show me a few moves." He stated, before a devilish smirk appeared on his face, scaring both girls.

"I've got a great idea."

* * *

"So you just want to learn so you can be fancy with your lightshow?" The pinkette questioned as the trio walked to the train station. Izuku nodded, humming in response as he scratched his hatless head. Kyouka had once again stolen his hat, wearing it proudly like a damn trophy.

"Essentially. I just want to learn some fancy footwork to help me develop a different style for using my neon abilities." He informed, staring up at the sky as the trio continued their walk to the station. "I had the bright idea to surprise the competition. So just send me some tutorials, you two aren't allowed to see it either."

Mina pouted, but nodded understandingly. Kyouka on the other hand was surprised that he was going to try and hide his training, though she knew that he needed an edge on his opponents and if they were to go up against each other, he'd need to keep the surprise.

"Well, here's hoping you can get good with it in time." Kyouka said as the trio reached the station. Izuku and Kyouka said their goodbyes to Mina as they had different routes, and now the duo went off to get on their own train. Jirou then tugged on the fabric atop her head, coming to the realization that she was still wearing Izuku's hat. "Oh, right. Here's your hat."

"Right. Thanks, Kyouka." He said, causing the girl to flinch. She forgot that she had given him permission to use her given name whenever they were alone. She still wasn't used to it, it really seemed like...

'It's like we're dating or something!' She thought as her face erupted in red, causing Izuku to look over and notice her appearance. He quirked a brow, but smirked nonetheless. She must have been embarrassed over the name usage still.

"That reminds me, Kyouka..." He said, causing the girl to jolt once more at the usage of her given name. His tone then turned serious, as he wanted his words to actually get across to her. "Thanks for being someone I can trust. If I reach the top three in the Sports Festival in a few days, I uh... I want to request something important from you."

Kyouka froze and saw him staring straight at her, that same damn smile from when they were on the roof of the theatre. Why did he have to be like that..? "W-What would be the um... The request..?"

Izuku smirked, and a million thoughts ran through her mind. Her face paled at the realization that if she agreed to this he could really do a whole lot of things. What if he asked for something embarrassing? What if it was completely unreasonable? What if it would leave her in a really bad situation?

"Judging by your reaction, perhaps I should wait a bit longer then." Izuku stated, entering the train which had miraculously arrived. Kyouka quickly jogged to catch up, and find a spot next to the greenette.

"O-Okay, but still. What was the request?" She questioned further, causing the greenette to snicker lightly as he shook his head and held a finger up to his mouth.

"That's a secret, Kyo!"


	9. Neon Industrialist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 9 of Switch The Colors!
> 
> This chapter we have Izuku training for the Sports Festival as his mind begins to grow clouded with thoughts of a certain purple-haired girl in his class.
> 
> Izuku even constructs himself a little base of operations, or a studio for his artwork. Will this location play a greater role later on?
> 
> You'll have to find out later! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and I'll see you all for the next one!
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/tvW73baPM8

The light that shined over his eyes was bright. It felt as though he had laid there for hours on the sand. His environment felt like some dry desert, but the sounds of rushing waves would always remind him of his position. Sometimes, however, he would envision himself in the desert, and the waves were from some distant oasis waiting for him. His last chance of survival, or maybe a sliver of hope that it could be there.

'God, I'm getting philosophical again…' Izuku stated as he sat up from the sands of Municipal Beach Park. He sighed, this place was starting to get to him and he was getting tired of this environment. It didn't suit him to just be sitting on a sunny beach, training the day away as if his life depended on it. He had been at this for hours, trying to perfect his neon techniques, but the sand of the beach was proving to be a bit of a challenge.

Izuku sighed. "I keep slipping due to this damn sand… I need somewhere else to go." The boy complained under his breath. Sometimes muttering to himself like this just helped hs thought process, but others would tend to be weirded out by it. This was seriously some kind of big pain in the ass, he just wanted to get these moves down already.

The greenette stood and looked up to the cloudless blue sky, a nice day for those who enjoyed the sun and the beach. Izuku, however, was not one of those people. He was a nyctophile; someone who enjoyed and found comfort in the dark. Sitting out in the sun like this was just bound to make him uncomfortable.

"First and foremost, let's get out of the sun… Maybe one of those abandoned warehouses." Izuku mumbled as he grabbed his bag and leapt up from the beach, onto the pavement above, and eventually finding his way atop the roofs of the city. He was lucky his neon abilities allowed him to scale the buildings quite easily, what with his light dash basically making it easy for him to move at lightspeed.

The boy leapt from rooftop to rooftop, parkouring his way around the city, and switching from neon to smoke when necessary. Seems city travel was quite easy when you were able to move like Izuku could, and he found himself at the old docks in no time. Izuku looked around at his surroundings, seeing the sun reflect off the waves of the ocean as he sighed.

He hadn't been this stressed in a long time, the Sports Festival was right around the corner, and he told himself that he'd hold off on contacting Kyouka so that she could focus on her own individual training, and he could focus on his. He both didn't want to distract her, but he was also beginning to realize that he was developing a crush on the purplette. And Izuku Midoriya did not crush on people.

So he opted to go for another route; If he placed in the top three, he'd tell her. If not, he'd have to bottle up his feelings and wait for another day. Probably not a good idea, but it was just a small crush, right? They were only friends, and something like this was bound to happen eventually. It would pass.

Izuku, however, was more occupied with getting into this warehouse so that he could train. This wasn't the time to think about a girl he fancied, he had work to do. Izuku smacked his hads to his face to snap him out of his thoughts, and quickly absorbed some smoke coming from a nearby vent, before smoke dashing through said vent, which led straight into the warehouse.

Izuku landed on the floor of the abandoned warehouse with a rather large tuft of smoke dispersing throughout the warehouse, helping block out the sunlight. His surroundings grew dark, and smoky. Izuku inspected his surroundings, finding old neon signs and a few industrial crates and chains. Seemed this old shipping warehouse was used to store old equipment for the city's many stores and night attractions.

"This… It's perfect..! Hell, I could turn this into a studio for my art!" Izuku exclaimed to himself, smiling as ideas started flooding his mind. Signs could go there and be lit up, he could bring in some old furniture that remained at the recycle center back when Izuku trained on the beach! This place could definitely be transformed into something greater for himself. He could even tag the walls of the building!

The boy then walked over to a large crate, an industrial steel chain laying atop it. As Izuku went to lift it off of the box he could feel some sort of strange sensation when his hand laid upon the chain. It was almost as if the chain was taking the smoke from his body… Like it was chanelling his energy through it like a circuit. Or perhaps a conductor.

"What the hell…" The boy questioned as he gripped the chain once more, letting his quirk surge through the chan, heating it up right at the very end of said chain. Izuku watched as the chain did so, smiling as he started gaining more ideas.

It seemed that with certain materials he could conduct his quirk through them, say like this steel chain. So his quirks really were conductive, he theorized as much seeing as he always needed a power source to use his ability, but this just added onto the grand scheme of what he could do. He'd have to see about getting a chain like this added onto his hero costume, but as of now…

Izuku striked the chain down onto the crate, grunting as he busted the other old neon signs out of the box The strike had left cinder marks all along the wood that he had just destroyed, and the chain in his hands had emitted sparks similar to welding slags as contact was made with the crate.

This wonderful display of his own power gave Izuku more inspiration for what he could do. However, putting it into play was the difficult part, and Izuku still needed to train his neon abilities more. But this would be the start of something exemplary.

"Anyways, let's turn one of these things on." Izuku mumbled as he took one of the neon signs he had just broken out of the crate, and plugging it into a nearby outlet. The sign was a purple rose with a green stem; Izuku blushed as the colors began to remind him of the girl he swore off of thinking about until the Sports Festival was over.

He quickly absorbed the neon energy from it, rendering it's luminescence completely unavailable. At least until it got refilled with it's necessary gasses. Izuku would worry about that later, he decided, as he stood before his darkened studio-to-be and smirked.

It was time to light this place up.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since then. The Sports Festival would be arriving soon, and Izuku spent the days perfecting his movements, and getting the hang of his new quirk. With each passing day Izuku would improve more and more, gaining better control of his quirk.

On his designated break days Izuku would take the time to furnish and decorate the warehouse to suit his needs, and desires. He'd have a set area to train on the main floor, and on the upper floor it would function as his studio/hangout area. Perhaps he'd even invite Kyouka over to see what he had been up to while they were apart.

Ah, how he missed her. Sometimes during his muttering fits he'd say a witty remark, hoping that she was there to listen. It was actually quite infuriating for him to realize that he was starting to get all soft towards a girl. He hardly ever interacted with girls, let alone people in general, and here he was wanting her to be beside him. He needed to get control over himself, it was just a small crush and nothing more, why was he obsessing over her?

"Maybe I just need to let off some steam…" Izuku mumbled, picking up his backpack from the corner of his studio, slinging it over his back. "It's been awhile since I've done some spray painting, let's pick a design and get some stencils ready."

Even as he prepared his equipment to be the greenette would find himself thinking about the purple haired girl in his class. There were many-a-time he was oh-so close to contacting her, even if just to hear her voice. This infatuation felt odd to him; he had never been so invested in a single person before.

He would think about her smile, or the way she blushed when he complimented her, and while it made him blush or feel a bright sense of happiness, it also caused him to grow frustrated. Just what was his deal, and why was he so enveloped with thoughts of someone he'd only known for barely a month. He needed to slow his roll, and really think things through.

Izuku sighed as he finished packing his bag, and slung it over his shoulder once more. He walked out of his studio warehouse and parkoured his way up to the roof, catching a stride and dashing from rooftop to rooftop with his neon light dash. By activating his ability while running he could reach near lightspeeds, a useful tool that helped him get around quickly, but unfortunately it left a trail of where he was. A dead giveaway to his location, but luckily it would vanish after some time.

As Izuku reached his destination, he pulled off his bag and dropped it onto the ground, opening it so that he could get to his materials and start tagging this billboard. The design was a man, more importantly a hero, being hung over a magic tophat by his cape. Symbolic of just how quickly a heroes life can be lost in the midst of a battle, risking their own mortality for the sake of others.

As Izuku began to reach the end of his progress on the artwork-to-be, the boy's phone suddenly rang. Curious, Izuku pulled the phone out of his pocket, obviously expecting it to be his mother questioning his whereabouts, only to find that it was in fact the girl he had been trying to avoid. The girl he had been thinking of for the past week and a half, Kyouka Jirou.

He resigned himself to ignoring her phone call. He couldn't talk to her in the state that he was in, for it would be both embarrassing, and he didn't know if he'd be able to hold himself back from doing something he regretted. Soon the phone stopped ringing, and Izuku finished off his work, smiling as he took a few steps back to ogle at his fine work.

"It's rude to not answer your phone, y'know?" A voice from behind him spoke, causing the greenette to quickly whip his head around behind him, and unravel the chain that lay upon his wrist. The light from his activated neon illuminating the person before him, only to reveal that it was, in fact, Kyouka Jirou herself. "Woah, watch it, Izuku! It's just me."

The greenette flushed under his respirator. "Wh-What're you doing here? I told you not to contact me until the Sports Festival." Izuku remarked, wrapping his chain back over his wrist before pulling his respirator off of his face. Kyouka blushed as she took in his intense expression. It was almost as if he was hiding some sort of extreme emotion, and his eyes were telling a story that she couldn't unfold.

"I-I uh.. I followed your light trail. Saw it on my way home from a jog, and ended up catching sight of you leaping from the rooftops." She replied, looking down and averting his intense gaze. She heard Izuku's footsteps growing closer, until she saw his red hightops stop right in front of her. He was close. "I-I can leave if you want, I just wanted to see you… Kinda missed you to be honest."

Izuku could feel his heart spike, and Kyouka could pick up on her own matching the intense rhythm of Izuku's. The thudding of both of their hearts would ring in her ears as she felt Izuku lift up her face with a finger to her chin so that they locked eyes. He smiled.

"It's nice to see you…" He exclaimed, before feeling a few raindrops fall onto his face. "It's gonna rain… Why don't you come with me? I've got a place we can hangout until the rain stops." He'd inform, unconsciously wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in to shield her from the rain.

Kyouka blushed and nodded in response as Izuku quickly gathered his things, and lead her off of the rooftops, and to his warehouse studio. It was the closest place that they had access to that would offer shelter from the rain, as Izuku had renovated the place to be water proof. The only thing they'd be missing was heat, but Izuku could provide that with his smoke when they got there.

The duo eventually found themselves at the warehouse, only after being absolutely pelted by the rain and coming in soaking wet. Kyouka was soon met with the dim atmosphere that was this place that Izuku had brought her too. A warehouse, fully furnished and filled to the brim with prototype designs and neon signs, along with workout equipment and what appeared to be an upstairs portion with it's door wide open. It seemed as if a couch was up there.

All in all this looked like a home away from home. A comfy place that Izuku must have fancied, she wondered if this was recent, or if he always had this studio here. Kyouka would turn to Izuku to question if that was to be the case, only to see him pulling off his wet jacket, shirt and hat, revealing his rather scarred torso. To add onto his badass demeanor, Izuku was fucking jacked, and Kyouka could feel the blood rush to her face as she felt a wet substance begin to pour out of her nose.

"You should take off your wet clothes. You'll get a cold if you don't, and I can dry them pretty quick. You can strip upstairs if you want some privacy." Izuku would state as he popped a cigarette into his mouth, feeling the activation of his smoke quirk as he did so.

Kyouka would swiftly turn and head for the stairs, removing her jacket as she climbed the stairs. As soon as she reached his studio office she closed the door, and Izuku was left on his own, drying his clothes with the increased heat of his quirk, careful not to scorch them.

Izuku, however, was very conscious of the fact that there was a girl stripping in a room only a few feet away from him, and while in normal circumstances he wouldn't exactly care all that much, this was Kyouka. The girl who had been plaguing his mind for the two weeks they were separated. Needless to say his teenage mind was running scenario after scenario just to torture him.

"U-Um… Izuku?" He heard the quiet voice of Kyouka call, drawing his attention to the slightly ajar door that she had peeked her head out of. "You can dry them. J-Just don't try anything funny, I-I'll kick your ass!"

"I wouldn't dream of it-" Izuku stated as he approached the girl, freezing as he reached the door and got a glimpse of her petite form. She wasn't in the nude, only removing her outerwear, but in that moment he could get a rather detailed glimpse of her body. His face flushed, and all plans he had of holding off on making any sort of move on her until after the Sports Festival had been thrown out of the window, and straight into a trash compactor. "Kyouka…"

"W-WHA!?" Kyouka exclaimed as Izuku yanked the door open, causing her to quickly cover herself while embarrassed. She had expected his eyes to be lingering on her body, with what little clothing she still had on. And as she went to try and kick him out she found that his eyes were on her own, and his face was just as flushed as her own. She knew that intense look on his face, something had been troubling him. "I-Izuku, what-"

"Why..?" Izuku questioned, stepping closer to the girl, his hand reaching out to her face. "Why is it that I can't hold myself back? Why am I so captivated, so entranced?"

"Wh-What are you talking about..?" Kyouka questioned as Izuku's hand had reached her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He seemed to simply admire her. Kyouka was frightened, and yet at the same time it had left her with such an exhilarating feeling. Izuku was declaring that he was captivated, entranced even, by her. It caused her to feel a tinge of joy, perhaps he had actually found her attractive. Maybe his playful statements weren't just him trying to tease her. "I-Izuku, just c-calm down and tell me what's going on- MMPH!?"

It was too late. Izuku's hand had snaked around Kyouka's waist and pulled her into him, crashing his lips onto hers as he could no longer hold himself back. Kyouka had felt surprised, and while initially she felt like she should have pushed him off of her, the fact that it felt so good, so right, had convinced her otherwise. This was something that she had wanted, and although this situation was less than ideal for her first kiss, she was happy that she could have shared it with Izuku. Though what had brought this on had baffled her, she was almost certain that Izuku was just a flirt.

Feeling the boy's body press against her own as he embraced her and kissed her with such passion and ferocity; frankly it left her feeling weak. Even going as far as to have her legs cave in, Izuku quickly scooped her up without missing a beat and brought them over to the couch that sat in his studio, having Kyouka straddle him as he sat, without missing a beat. But Kyouka was happy. Happier than she thought was possible. The two teens had grown so fond of one another in such a short amount of time though, and that had left her wondering if they were moving too fast.

'Fuck it… We deserve this.' She thought, wrapping her arms around Izuku's neck as she pulled him closer and began to kiss back. His body felt so warm, and his alluring scent that reminded her of a fireplace just made everything feel that much warmer. Izuku had eventually deepened the kiss, causing the purplette to moan slightly as he did so. "Mm~..."

This would go on for some time until eventually the two of them needed to break apart for air. Izuku's eyes looked so dazed, yet they never left the onyx eyes of the girl before him. The two of them slowly began to catch their breaths as they stared into the eyes of one another, eventually leading to Izuku looking down in shame. He had really messed up, hadn't he?

"I probably shouldn't have done that…" He said through an exhale. Kyouka's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as she used both hands to cup his cheeks (Obviously squishing his face a little) and forced him to lock eyes with her.

"Do you regret it?" She questioned, her glare piercing through Izuku's chest. Though his eyebrows furrowed as well, annoyed that she would even suggest that he would regret it at all. "Well? Do you?"

"I don't think there was anything I wanted more in my life other than being a hero." Izuku stated, sitting up slightly as his hands caressed the small of her back. "I've been thinking of you way more than normal. I had wanted to wait to tell you this, but I guess now's as good a time as any." He continued, sighing as his free hand ran along her thigh. "I want you. Romantically. I don't think I can call it love, but I know that you pollute my thoughts, so I want to try if you'll let me."

Kyouka smiled. "I already kissed you, idiot. How could I say no?" She stated, giggling softly as she saw the smirk on Izuku's face. It was nice seeing him smiling like that again, even though they were actually in quite an exposing position. As embarrassing as it was, she was happy. Overjoyed, even. "N-Now can you get out and dry my clothes? I-I don't want t-to be sitting here in my underwear anymore."

"You sure? This is actually quite a nice view." He stated, causing Kyouka to blush as she held up a jack threateningly. "Okay, okay! Sheesh, could've let me have a few seconds longer." He continued as Kyouka removed herself from his lap, allowing him to gather up her clothes and exit the studio.

As the door closed behind Izuku, Kyouka quickly grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and clutched it to her body as she blushed so hard she swore she could feel steam emanating from her face. Hell, she really just kissed Izuku in nothing but her underwear! And while she actually found it quite enticing, that was seriously some way to have her first kiss! And even more embarrassing than that… The realization of what just happened between the two of them just set in. How could she have been so bold!?

"Oh my god we're dating..!" ****


End file.
